Finicky Fate
by Rosebirdie98
Summary: She's the girl from the Isle who doesn't follow her father's rules. She's the one who dances on the crates. She's the one who left her brother behind. She's the one with a wish. She's got a rotten brother, a jealous father, a missing friend, and a boy who is far too nosy for her liking. Auradon isn't prepared for her, but fate tends to be a finicky little thing.#FateStories
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever. I do not own ****Descendants**** or Cheetah Girls.**

A Mother's Love

Jenat walked along the roads of the Isle. She stopped when she came to a stack of crates. One on top of the other. Jumping on top of them, she set a hat down on the ground. Nothing extravagant, much like everything else in the land Jenat and her family called home. Already she saw she had several customers waiting to see her story.

Jenat started in first position. One foot behind the other, hands together at the center of her hips. Head held high. She moved her right arm first. Her right hand moved to her head. War. The left joined her right hand. Home. Jenat placed her left foot behind her. A girl. She turned and stood straight. A soldier. She placed her left hand on her right and set her cheek on them. The girl had fallen asleep. Jenat picked her head up quickly. The girl was spooked. She then brought her arms gently to her waist and stared to the invisible soldier. Jenat lifted her right hand. The girl in the story was offering something to the soldier. Most likely food from the way Jenat presented it. Jenat took her hand away from the soldier and turned on her heel doing a complete spin.

_Rotten to the core _

_Rotten to the core_

_I'm rotten to the core_

Jenat prided herself by rarely breaking character, but her audience's attention was no longer on her. Instead, most fled. She knew all too well who would scare away her customers. Her rotten brother and his friends. She gathered what money her audience members were willing to part with and walked closer to the distraction. She saw Jay amongst the crowd and soon she was leaning against a wooden beam.

"Why do you have to do that?" Jenat asked her older brother. Jay looked at her and grinned.

"Do what?" Jay replied as if he didn't know. Jenat placed her hand on her hip. "Oh, come on. If you come home, then you won't have to dance. Then you won't have to worry about your customers anymore."

"No, then I'll have to deal with your's." The words coming smoothly off her tongue. Her attention was caught by Mal, daughter of Maleficent, stealing a piece of candy from a baby and holding it to the crowd as if it were a trophy. Honestly, the purple haired girl could've done better. Jenat rolled her eyes at the crowd of teenagers who whooped and hollered in support, only to be spooked off moments later by two angry looking men. Jay moved in front of his sister in the slightest of motion. Barely anyone noticed. Maleficent, herself, then stepped forward.

"Mal. Stealing candy. I thought I taught you better." She pouted in an obviously fake manner. Mal's shoulders dropped briefly before handing the candy over to her mother wearing a smile on her face.

"It's from a baby, though." Mal mentioned.

"That's my nasty little girl." Her mother grinned and grabbed the candy. She quickly spat on it and shoved it under her armpit. Then handed it to one of her goons.

"Return it to the wretched creature."

"But mom-" Mal tried only to be interrupted by Maleficent.

"It's the deets, Mal, that makes the difference between being mean and truly evil. When i was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms." She mentioned as she waved to the mother of the child passing by which stopped her from noticing her only child mocking her. "You. Walk with me. See I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts." Maleficent paused and looked at Mal. "How to be me."

Mal nodded. "I know that and I'll do better."

"Oh! There's news! I buried the lede."

Jenat stood curiously as she saw out of her side vision her brother and his friends try to escape to only be stopped by the goons. What a great escape plan.

"You four have been chosen to go to a new school. Auradon Prep." Maleficent announced with a disgusted look.

"So which one is staying here?" Jenat asked. Maleficent turned to see who asked her such a deft question..

"Oh, you. You're not going." Maleficent said as she turned her back to walk back to her castle. Jenat didn't follow and unlike her brother and his friends who were making several remarks. She instead turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Jenat had moved along the trail more than a thousand times in the past four years since leaving her childhood home. However, she paused. Harry Hook and several others were coming down the street and she had very little time to waste on such a foolish character such as Harry Hook. She darted left into an alley and spotted a ladder. She climbed the ladder until she was on the roof. Once Jenat knew she was safely secured she kick the ladder so no one, Harry Hook or not, could follow her up.

Running across the ceilings of the buildings she allowed her thoughts to run with her. Jay was going to Auradon. Auradon was the home of Agrabah. Maybe she could ask him, but she knew she couldn't. Jay was still relying on their father and their father on him.

Jenat stopped and stared at the building across from her. She stepped back three paces and then sprinted. Her left foot hit the edge of the building and she found herself heading into the next building's windows head first. She reached out her hands and cartwheeled into a standing position.

"Do you have to do that?" A voice on her left called. She turned only to be greeted by her dear friend, Terrance. He was seated in front of his monitors and was watching what seemed to be several camera feeds. She grinned at him.

"Sorry. I had to get here before sunset and Harry was in my way." Terrance looked at her strangely. "Anyways, how quickly can you hack into Auradon Prep's camera system?"

"Depends. Why do you need to see what's going on in Cheerville?" Terrance asked her with his arms crossed over his chest, looking bored.

"Because my brother and his friends are invited to Auradon Prep for some reason." Terrance looked at her again and then grinned while turning in his chair.

"What?" She asked. "What do you know?"

"Well, furball's son is soon to be King, and as his first Proclamation he has declared that the children of the Isle shall be given a chance. He's only starting out with a handful. Your brother and his friends must be them." Jenat looked at him as he faced one of the monitors. Turning away from him she came face to face with her own reflection. Her gaze found its way to the swirling patterns of her tunic which came just past her hips. She looked down at the plain red tights and the dark boots. Her attention got caught by the tip of her hair and she followed her hair all the way up to the yellow vest which matched the trim on her tunic. She smiled at the beads on her left forearm. One of her customers had given them to her. Her smile faltered though when she came to her ears. A pair of earrings fell gracefully around her. She stared at them.

"So, what does it matter? They go and we stay. If anything our profits will go up by at least fifty percent." Jenat heard him, but she refused to listen. There had to be more than just dancing in the street and begging for money.

"Get the others here." She said. Terrance looked at her to see if she was joking. She wasn't. He grabbed his black leather jacket and left.

* * *

Jenat heard them coming in before she saw them. Sitting on her desk, she was staring out the window looking at the reason for the meeting. Auradon sat on the sea as triumph as always. The others were coming up the main entrance on the opposite side of how she came in. She still didn't turn when she heard them talking once they were inside.

"So, why exactly did we have to call a meeting?"

"Is it okay if I crash here tonight? Dad's really trying to open the portal to the underworld again and I'd rather not be there when it blows up."

"You know you're always welcome here." Jenat spoke. The group fell silent. Finally, she turned to look at them. "This has been our home for several years. However, one of us needs to leave."

Everyone looked confused. Jenat spoke again. "My brother and his friends are part of the new King's Proclamation and seeing as how their still working for their parents, I have a feeling we aren't going to be next in line for going to Auradon. One of us needs to sneak over. Terrance, do we know who and when my brother and his friends are going to be picked up?"

Terrance moved over to his monitors and after a few moments he found the information he was looking for. "Some sort of motor vehicle called a limousine. Driver's name is Charles Potts. He's expecting to be here around ten tomorrow morning."

"So, how are we going to pull this off?" Henrika asked, sitting on the couch. Everyone turned to her and then back to Jenat.

"Everyone needs to write a letter to their family member who is not on the Isle. One of us will sneak into the limousine's trunk. Whoever goes will find the family member of each relative and then go from there. While over there they are to look for those who are missing. Remember these letters are not a plea to be taken off the Isle, but something used to ask for help. If we are to get caught, lie, cheat, manipulate. We're still villains." Jenat looked at the four faces. She sighed.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" The three girls looked at each other and then at Terrance and then back at Jenat.

"It needs to be you, Jenat." Mary Lynn said. Her sister looked at Jenat along with the others. Eva Lynn continued, "If anyone can do it, it's gotta to be you. Your brother is going and Agrabah is right next to Auradon. You're the most resourceful one. I've seen you lie your way out of things. If anyone goes, it's gotta be you."

She backed up against the desk which was behind her. A smirk found its way onto her face. "I don't lie. I find loopholes."

Several chuckles came from the group. Henrika, or Henri, looked through her bag until she pulled out a wadded up paper.

"Regardless, you're the best person to go." Eva Lynn said. Jenat looked down at her toes, not ready to face all of their expecting faces.

"I don't think I am though. I doubt the future King will be glad to see me. He wants my brother, not me. Eva Lynn, Mary Lynn, you two could possibly go. Your parents talk the most about Auradon. You'll know more about it, and be able to lay lower than anyone else." Jenat argued. The two girls looked at each other.

"Maybe, but they're business is making more profit now." Terrance said looking at his computer. "Many people are looking for someone to clean out their apartments so they can work longer hours. It's really beneficial for us, and even the businesses are starting to become interested in the Lynn Twin Service."

Jenat looked at Terrance. "Well, what about you?"

Terrance let out a hollow laugh. "Cute, but seeing as how my mother physically placed a curse on me. I can't go anywhere until my aunt finds me and breaks it."

"Jenat." Henri called. Everyone turned to her. "You truly are the only one who can go."

Henri looked up at the confused looks who surrounded her. "One of my customers at Dad's shop left behind this newspaper.'" Jenat sat down on the sofa beside Henri.

"Its dated from today, and has the direct proclamation along with an interview from the future King." Eva Lynn and Mary Lynn grabbed the back of Terrance's computer chair and moved him over to where the group was congregating.

"The Proclamation states, 'Only the children on Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, and Evil Queen may come to the land known as Auradon.'" They soon jumped onto the adjacent cushioned chairs.

"'The future will determine when and who will come next.'" Henri looked at Jenat. "It specifies which parent, but not which child. If we want a fighting chance, then you're our knight in shining armor."

Everyone looked at Jenat expectantly. She wasn't looking at them. They assumed she was dazed, but Jenat was looking in the mirror. Her mother's earrings reflected off of the light and seemed to be staring at her.

"Come on. Step up!" Eva Lynn said.

Jenat looked at her and grinned.

"_Uh, here we go_" she sang. Terrance rolled his eyes and pushed his seat back so he could come face to face his computer.

"_That's right. Uh huh uh huh_." Sang the twins. Henri smiled.

"_And 5,6,7. Let's go_." Henri contributed. Terrance made a few clicks before playing the right track and Henri continued.

"_Right here and now is what it's all about_

_Bring out the crowd, we're ready, steady, strong and proud_

_We're a lot, it shows, no stopping us, we're in the zone_

_Red hot, we know, in it to win it, girls let's go_". The girls moved off their spots and met at the center of the apartment. Sliding to the right, Mary Lynn took over the song.

"_Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real_

_Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels_

_Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Isle Girls_

_Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world_" Jumping onto the desk Eva Lynn sang with her sister.

"_Show 'em what we're working with_

_Ah yeah, all right_

_We got it_

_Don't let them know_". They chorused together, before Eva Lynn stole the song completely from her sister.

"_Let's turn away from the mirror, it's time to play_

_Our rules, our game, we know we got just what it takes_

_We've come this far, sometimes it might be hard_

_We know we are each one a superstar_". All the girls turned around and then back to the imaginary crowd.

"_Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real_

_Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels_

_Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Isle Girls_

_Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world_" They chorused together, and crouching down. Jenat stood up.

"_We believe it 'cause we know we can_

_Reach in each dream now we understand_

_There's no giving up or giving in"_ The rest of the girls stood up and Eva Lynn jumped down from the desk. Raising their arms they pretend to throw in a towel before Jenat started again.

"_5 6 7 8, again again oh yeah"_

Henri and Jenat sang together. "_Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top, never gonna stop_".

All the girls chorused together with "_Never_"

Then the twins took over the song. "_Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top, ooh yeah_"

Henri and Jenat looked at each other and started singing together.

"_Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real_

_Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels_

_Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Isle Girls_

_Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world_" Backing up they allowed the twins to step forward.

"_Say it loud for me now, it's the dance break, time to work it out_

_(Uh huh, time to work it out)_

_Uh, break it down for me now, Isle ladies in the house, won't you dance for me now?_

_Uh, work it out for me now, Isle ladies in the house, won't you shine for me now?_

_Eva, Jenat , Mary , Henri in the house, won't you sing for me now?" _Falling back Eva and Mary came to stand next to Henri and Jenat. Finishing the song.

"_Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real_

_Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels_

_Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Isle Girls_

_Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to do it_

_Step up!_" The girls stood there. A moment needed.

"So does this mean you're leaving?" Terrence asked. Turning their attention to him, they saw him sitting there. Hands on lap and eyebrow raised waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to need to pack my bag."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jenat walked along with the crowd. The twins were beside her and she could see Terrance and Henri running along the sides of the street. They were moving towards where the limo would be. They were almost there when they heard the engine turn on.

Jenat ran to the end of road quickly only to see the vehicle start to move. She only had this one chance. She ran in front of it and braced herself. Closing her eyes she was prepared for the end, but fate is a finicky little thing. Instead of being hit with a car, she heard a whining of sorts. Opening her eyes she saw the limo had stopped and the driver was getting out.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted. Jenat's mouth was dry. She had to say something.

"I'm suppose to go with you." She said in response. Her confidence was draining quickly.

"Go with me? You? Look here kid unless you're a kid of Maleficent's then you're not going anywhere!" His words rang in her ears and she could hear the crowd start to mutter.

"I'm not Maleficent's." She growled. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. "But I am a child of Jafar. The Proclamation states the children- "

He approached her and held up his hand.

"If you ask me, this Proclamation will ruin Auradon." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't ask. I will be going to Auradon due to my father being Jafar. I am allowed to come." Jenat announced. The man looked at her.

"Get in the car then." He said. She smiled as she ran to get into the limo. Opening the door she wasn't surprised to see the startle looks of her brother and his friends as she sat down.

Jenat reached down to her bag and pulled out the newspaper which contained the first step of her fate. She began thumbing through it. The others started talking to each other, and she watched from the corner of her eye as she saw her brother and Carlos tackle the food bar. She snarled her lip at the bar, for it didn't look too appetizing.

Jenat was glued to the job page of the newspaper. Many of them were for kids in Auradon, which didn't surprise Jenat. Nobody on the island actually put word into the newspaper. It was like putting a target on the owner's business. If someone was short staffed, then their workers would be tired, and just made stealing easier. Better to spread the news by word of mouth to only the most trustworthy people. Jenat felt somebody elbow her. She turned her head only to look into a face so similar to her own.

"How'd you manage to convince the driver to let you in?" Jay asked. Jenat narrowed her eyes.

"Loopholes." She said shortly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mal playing with a rectangular object. Remote. Terrance was always complaining about how he wish he could find a remote to control all of his monitors instead of several remotes.

Mal clicked on a button and Jenat felt the limousine speed up. Straight to the edge of the Isle.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled. Soon the teens were screaming and pleading. Jenat unconsciously grabbed Jay's hand. Squeezing it, she braced for the worse. What a finicky thing known as fate. Instead of feeling the cold waters incase her, the limousine continued as if there was a road underneath them.

"It must be magic." Evie gasped. Moving forward Mal asked if the button she had pressed made the bridge appear.

"No. This one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage and this button."The driver said pushing a button. The open window in between the front and the back closed.

"Okay. Nasty." Mal mentioned. "I like that guy."

Rolling her eyes, Jenat opened the newspaper back up. She felt the awkward glances from her limousine mates, but she didn't pay them much attention. Instead, her mind began to wonder to a stranger time.

_A little girl sat at the register. She was bored with only two customers in front of her around the front end. Jenat was eight and wanted to go outside and play, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay in the Junkshop to help her father and mother. It was date night for them. _

"_Aw, my little desert flower. You look wonderful tonight." Her father's voice carried through the shop. Jenat turned and saw her parents come down the stairs from their little apartment. She smiled at her parents. Her father, with his big belly and odd sense of humor. Her mother plumb, and such a loving smile. _

"_Ah! And my littlest flower." Pop said looking at Jenat behind the counter. "You're brother should be back soon. He's off stocking my shelves. The most important part of my business."_

"_Honey." Mom said in a laughing voice. Pops hummed and looked back at her. She made a pointed look at their daughter who was leaning against her hand. _

"_Well, not as important as manning the register of course." He said placing his hands on his hips. Jenat giggled. Pops came over and picked Jenat up. Plucking a kiss on her cheek he reminded her about the hours of the shop. _

"_Bye Pops. Bye Mom." She shouted as they left. _

That was a long time ago. She shouldn't need to worry about those memories. They weren't worth her time anymore.

Jenat's memories were interrupted by the entering of Auradon. The dark waters were swept away and replaced with the green grass. Captured by how bright everything was Jenat barely paid any mind to the others. She grinned at the music she heard. It was loud, and fun. Something rare for Jenat to hear. Turning her head, she wanted to grab her brother's attention, but instead noticed Carlos and Jay were fighting over a blue blanket. The vehicle came to a stop and Carlos, in his attempt to get the blanket, opened the door. Carlos fell out and Jay soon followed grabbing at the blanket.

"You get everything else. Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos hollered.

"'Cause you want it!" Jay yelled back with a grin. Mal and Evie soon followed. Carlos continued, "No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!"

She could her Mal saying, "Guys! Guys! Guys! We have an audience."

Jenat shook her head and followed the rest out of the comfort of the vehicle. She paused though and looked at the driver.

"Thank you." She didn't wait for a response. Jenat stepped out and heard several whispers.

"I thought there were only supposed to be four?"

"Who's daughter is she?"

"Typical of a villain's kid try to come to Auradon instead of waiting."

Jenat looked at the three people in front of her. Two women, and one man. Two looked around her age, while the other woman had wrinkles around her eyes showing how often she smiled.

"We were only expecting four. I'm sorry. We aren't prepared for you, miss." The teenage boy said.

"We can send you back home quickly. I'm sure." The teenage girl said with a fake smile.

"No. No. She can stay. We just weren't expecting you. We don't have a room ready for you is all." The boy said at first looking at the girl with a disbelief face and then turning to Jenat.

Jenat looked at them and then glanced at her brother and Carlos who were still toying over the blanket. She rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Jay. Carlos. What are you doing?" She said looking at them.

"Just cleaning up." Jay mentioned. Jay looked at Carlos, "Get up."

The older woman looked at them with a much less fake smile. "Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it."

Disgruntled Jay threw the blanket back into the vehicle. He smiled though when he saw the teenage girl. "Hello, foxy. The name's"

He paused for a moment. "Jay."

Jenat rolled her eyes. Luckily, she didn't have to do anything.

"Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." Said the woman with the smile.

"The fairy godmother?" Mal said in surprise. "As in, 'Bibbidi-bobbidi- boo?'"

Jenat looked at Mal, but didn't say anything. Nevertheless, Fairy Godmother continued the conversation. "Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it."

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Mal explained. Jenat wondered what Mal would want with the wand.

"Oh?"

"And that sparkling wand." Mal mentioned once more. Fairy Godmother grinned.

"That was a long time ago, and as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.'" Jenat thought for a moment how redundant the sentence was. _You're future is built on your past. You learn from your past, to make your future better._ Jenat thought. _And to find what was missing._

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." The boy said. Looking at him, Jenat could see the resemblance of him to the poster's she saw on the Isle of the Lost regarding his future kingship.

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king." The girl interrupted looking pleased to be next to him. Jenat looked closer at her. She must not have been as important as Ben, because she didn't remember seeing her once on any poster, and there were a lot of posters.

"You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." Evie said giving a small curtsy and her biggest smile. Jenat grinned, happy to see Evie didn't always follow her mother's beauty policy.

"The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you." The girl said. A look of jealousy upon her pretty face. Jenat scoffed. The girl looked at her. "The Evil Queen's status was revoked once she moved to the Isle."

Jenat turned to her. "Moved? You make it sound like the villains had a choice. Besides, according to the Laws of King Adam the I in 1893, royal status can't be revoked. Especially those given through marriage."

The girl looked taken back. Jenat smiled at her and saw Evie brighten out of the corner of her eye. She knew the laws of those who looked down upon her.

"This is Audrey." Ben said with an awkward hesitation. Audrey smiled again and put her arm around Ben's waist.  
"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend." Audrey looked at him. "Right, Bennyboo?"

_She must not like him that much. The nickname is disgusting._ Jenat thought to herself. Fairy Godmother interrupted. Again. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00, and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

Fairy Godmother turned her attention to Jenat, "Young lady. If you'd come with me we'll be able to figure out…"

She trailed off and Jenat could see she was searching for the right word. "What to do with me?"

Once again the attention was turned to Jenat. Fairy Godmother looked at her for a moment as if searching for something. Until she explained. "What to do about your papers. We were only planning for four students."

Jenat went to follow her when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to see her brother.

"_I don't understand why you're leaving. Pops just came to terms with mom disappearing on us and now you're going too?" He was younger then. Only thirteen, but Jenat had made her choice. She looked at his hand on her wrist. _

"_Please. Don't leave me." The eleven year old girl looked at her big brother. _

"_I will never leave you. I promise." _

"I promise." She whispered at him. With her back turned towards the rest of the group she knew no one could see them. Just like that night so long ago, it was only the two of them. Jay let go of her wrist and she followed Cinderella's former mentor.

Jenat passed a statue of the present king. Staring at it, she felt as if his eyes followed her. Walking with Fairy Godmother, she continued through the castle and was stunned by the architecture. People were staring at her while she walked past them, but as she was taught from the time of adolescents she knew to keep her head down. Following the fairy onto the second floor she watched out the windows looking after her brother and his friends.

Soon though there weren't many windows left and she lost sight of her family member. Coming to two large doors that seemed to open on their own, Fairy Godmother led her into the second step of the turning of her fate. The doors shut behind them with a loud bang, and Jenat turned to look at them. Turning around she saw Fairy Godmother look at her with a stern look.

"How did you get here?" She began. Jenat smirked and started looking at the trinkets on the shelves.

"I'm a child of Jafar." Jenat took a seat across from the headmistress. "The Proclamation states the child of Jafar is to attend Auradon Prep and I am a child of Jafar."

"We were only expecting one. Your brother mainly. Seeing as how we only knew of him." She responded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm use to being an afterthought." Jenat said with a smile. Fairy Godmother turned bright red.

"That's not what I meant." Fairy Godmother responded. Jenat rolled her eyes and looked at the images on the desk. A girl with a bob sat in many pictures.

"Is that your daughter?" She asked. Fairy Godmother glanced at the picture Jenat was looking at. It was a few years old and her child had grown since then. In the image the girl was sitting still on a tree stump, but she was occupied with a book of fairytales as the image of a crown showed.

"Yes. Her name is Jane." Fairy Godmother spoke hesitatnly. Jenat smiled at her and then started looking at the trinkets again. Fairy Godmother watched the girl curiously. Something told her to trust those who cannot be trusted. She sighed heavily.

"There is one room we can have you sleep in until we can find you one closer to the other students. It's up in one of the towers. I'll call someone to help you get there." The fairy said as she turned to her phone and called someone in.

"Wait, really?" Jenat exclaimed. Cinderella's mentor looked at the girl and saw smile so bright, not even the stars could beat it.

"Yes. Now, you're classes maybe jumbled a bit, but I'm sure if you pay close attention you'll do fine in all of your courses." Jenat wrapped her arms around the unexpected fairy.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"Should I come back later?" A voice whimpered. Jenat turned to see the girl from the picture. She smiled at her.

"No little one. You aren't interrupting. Please take um," Fairy Godmother turned to Jenat, "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."

"My name is Jenat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. I didn't update last week because I try to have the next chapter written before posting the current chapter. My life got a little hectic and will continue to be hectic for the next few weeks. I apologize for the lack of communication. However, you can always hit the favorite and follow buttons for a quick access. I'm not sure if I will be posting on Thursday as I have as my goal posting day, but I'm not leaving this story behind. I have far too many plans for it. I do not own Descendants, and I didn't own Descendants during Chapter 2 (seeing as how I forgot to put the disclaimer). Also, please review. I want to hear your thoughts. Enjoy. Follow. Favorite. With Love, Rosebirdie98. **

Jane led Jenat to a staircase. The staircase led them into a tower circling around the inner walls of the castle. The higher the stairs went the less people Jenat saw. Looking at the architect her attention was distracted by a window outlooking Auradon Bay, but what caught her attention was how the setting sun lit up the water surrounding the Isle of the Lost. It almost made it look enchanting. Almost.

"What was it like over there?" Jenat turned to face Jane. In the short period of time she was with her she realized Jane didn't have much courage or if she did she didn't know what a poker face was.

"If you didn't lie, cheat, and steal you wouldn't get far in a lot of cases." Jenat responded turning back to the Isle. "But there comes a time in everyone's life where they grow tired of doing that. Some choose a dark fate, others try hard to be good, to pay for everything, but when there isn't food on the table you have to lie, cheat or steal."

Jenat and Jane started walking up the staircase again. She continued though. "There are a few cases where people change their fate on the Isle. Mainly those whose families have been there for generation or those who get tired of their loyalties."

Jane looked at Jenat curiously "What do you mean?"

"There are three types of people on the Isle. The biggest group are gang members. They do whatever their boss wants them to do, no hesitation. Then you have villain kids, they do whatever their parents say. Then the smallest group. Those who become tired of their expectations. They leave their gangs, or parents and they try to do what they want to do. They are far and few, but there are repercussions. Serious ones."

"So, um, well, I'm assuming you listen to your father. With him being Jafar and all." Jane mumbled, not looking at Jenat. She was surprised to hear Jenat start laughing.

"No. Pops and I," Jenat paused for a moment. "Look things happen on the Isle. Things that don't make sense, and they affect people. I don't work for my dad."

Jane glanced at the girl once more, before they came to a silence. Jenat used the comfortable silence to learn more about her surroundings. From the outside, there was only one tower. The square tower seemed to have several rooms, all a bit small, but still there. They continued climbing until they came to a door. A large oak door with a brass door knob. Jane pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the obstacle. She was saying something when she opened the room to Jenat, but once Jenat saw inside, she didn't hear her any more.

Sheets were covering the furniture, and a window allowed the sun to shine through showing the dust swirling in the air. Jenat walked in and touched the bedpost. Glancing around she saw there weren't any other beds.

"I won't have a roommate?" She asked. Then she realized Jane was saying something. "I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"This use to be the Head Servant's room, back when the school was still a castle. Most of the servants rooms were cleared, but this one never was." Jane said. Jenat was walking towards a large piece of furniture. The sheets gave the room an ominous impression of the room. Secrets hidden inside. Jenat wanted to shriek in fear. There were too many secrets! Far too many secrets indeed! Instead she stood her ground, ready for a battle. Grabbing the sheet, Jenat revealed what was wearing the fabric. Behind stood a wardrobe. Nothing to be afraid of.

"Someone will be up to clear out all of this old furniture." Jane spoke again. Jenat turned to her confused.

"That's alright."

"But this furniture is so old and dirty." Jane responded equally confused.

"Maybe." Jenat shrugged. "But these pieces of furniture are sturdy enough to be used. All they need is a good dusting."

"You don't want, er, newer furniture?" Jane asked.

"No." Jenat giggled. "This is new furniture."

"Um. I'll let you get settled in. Your key is on the top of this desk. Don't lose it. There's only one to this room." With those words Jane turned and walked out. Jenat waited until she heard the door latch before she turned around to make sure the girl was truly gone.

Jenat picked up her bag and moved over to the bed. Dumping her bag onto the mattress, several pieces stared at her. Three letters, a cluster of postcards, and a dirty book. Jenat grabbed the cluster of postcards and started thumbing through them. She wasn't sure how, but these postcards came from the United States of Auradon. One was from Cinderellasberg, the glittering castle standing in the background. Turning the card over Jenat saw the date of March 3rd. Looking at the next one she saw the mines from the Enchanted Forest. Big, fat diamonds sat in the corner of the postcard. Once again, there was a date. April 3rd. The next one was of Camelot, swords on the round table. May 3rd. Then Agrabah. The palace lit with the sun. June 3rd. All had the same message, "Hide and seek?" They hadn't received one for the month of July. All they could assume was this person, whoever they were, were still in Agrabah. She tied the postcards back up.

Then moved on to the letters. One was meant for Wonderland, one for Olympus, and one for Auradon. Throwing them onto the bed Jenat took her head in her hands and pushed her hair back. _Okay. Okay. I'm in Auradon with no allies, and no money. _Breathing a sigh, she sat on the bed. _But I'm in Auradon. That's a start._

She allowed her feet to move on their own and Jenat started grabbing more sheets off of the furniture. Soon a desk, chair, and small couch were all revealed in the room. Jenat let out a cough and opened the window. Looking out at the sky she was amazed at how there seemed to be more time in Auradon. The sun was still setting and for this Jenat was thankful. She smiled and for the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed. Resting her elbows on the window sill she allowed the world around her to take her captive. Closing her eyes she sighed at the wind when they wrapped their loving arms around her.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" A male voice shouted. Startled, she stood up straight, causing her to bump her head on the window.

"Ow." She winced and started rubbing her head. Looking down she saw the culprit. There wasn't just one boy, but three. One with blonde hair, orange curls, and one who looked familiar with his tan skin and black hair. They were laughing at her. Frowning, she decided to respond.

"I'll let down my hair, when a man comes forth worthy of the helping hand." Jenat hollered down. The other two boys looked at the boy with copper skin and black hair. He wasn't looking at them though, only at her.

"Not bad." He paused, listening to something the blond was saying to him. "You new here or are you the ghost of the tower?"

"Oh, I'm the ghost of course." She said with a smile. The familiar one started chuckling and his friends joined in. Jenat walked away from her window, a chuckle in her throat.

"Hey!" The boy shouted up. "What's your name, Miss Ghost?"

Jenat looked out at them again, but only smiled before closing the window all the way. She giggled to herself and shook her head clearing out her thoughts. Folding up the sheets she set them by the door and cleared off the bed. She began stripping off the covers and sheets when a knock at her door caught her attention. Opening the door she came face to face with a young man. He stood straight and had brown hair. He wasn't the boy from the window, he was paler, like Mal.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He said. Jenat looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um… Fairy Godmother sent me up here to help you out."

"I'm fine." Jenat said. "I'm just taking off the sheets."

"Well, I can take them. I'm heading down to the laundry room." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I'll bring them back, alright? I'm just trying to do my job."

"Your job?" She asked curiously. Jenat thought mice took care of all the chores. That's what Lady Tremaine always moaned about.

"Yeah, well, you know scholarship kids have to work. Unlike Princesses like yourself. Where are you from anyways?" She smiled at him and turned around to pick up the sheets. Handing them to him she responded.

"The Isle." Jenat leaned up against the door frame. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Wait. The Isle of the Lost? So that means you're-"

"A villain kid. Yeah. Nothing gets past you." Jenat said as she closed the door. She heard his stuttering attempts, but decided not to pay any attention. Going to her window again, the stars stared at her with fascination.

"_Do you think Auradon has the same stars?" Terrance asked. Jenat and him were sitting on the roof of their hide out, Henri was asleep, and the twins hadn't joined the group yet. Jenat was twelve and the two youngest girls wouldn't come into their family until a year later. _

"_Maybe." Jenat said leaning her head against his shoulder. "My mother use to tell us how the stars always walked across the sky." _

"_Why were they walking?" He asked, leaning his head against her._

"_They would come to make sure the humans were still equally balanced." For a moment both were quiet. Enjoying the presence of the cool spring air after the hot day._

"_I don't understand." Terrance said, confusion evident in his voice. Jenat looked up at him and he looked down at her. _

"_I don't either." She mumbled not looking at him anymore. Their laughter filled the night brighter than any stars did._

Jacob Hawkins dreaded going back upstairs to the new girl's room. Their last conversation wasn't exactly a good one. He wasn't sure what to say to her, it was obvious why he was going up. Climbing up to the tower Jacob stopped at the window which overlooked the sea. He gazed at the Isle of the Lost and he couldn't help wondering if he was living on the island with the other villains. Villains. Every prince and princess Jacob has ever met has always felt they weren't people. Just the embodiment of evil, but the stories his father told him at night about the cyborg made him question who was the villain and who was the hero.

Jacob sighed heavily. He never was good at apologizing. Looking down at the sheets and comforter spread he continued up the stairs. At least this was the last chore he had to do before he could go to his room for the night. Maybe he should start by telling her how he thought she was a princess by her confidence? Even he knew that was a weak excuse for his attitude.

Shifting the green sheets and comforter onto one arm he knocked on the large door. A bang came from the other side of the room, making it sound as if someone fell over. The door opened a moment later to reveal the girl from earlier. She had a red mark on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" He asked her. She leaned up against the door frame again.

"It's called sleeping." She said. "It was actually a really deep sleep."

"That's the best type." he said, smiling. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind, but we didn't really have any other color except for green for sheets and comforters. Sorry about that, Jenat."

"How do you know my name?" Jenat asked looking up at him.

"Are you kidding? My friends and I looked into all possible children coming to Auradon. When we found out who the parents were we narrowed down our search." Jacob said with a little, amused smile.

"Wow. That's actually really impressive." She said. Jacob's chest swelled with pride.

"Well, thank you." He said feeling important.

"And just a little creepy." Well, that was a bit of a blow.

"Right. Anyways. Your sheets." He said showing her the sheets. "Like I said, we didn't have any other colors."

"That's okay. I like green better than any other colors." Jenat said, smiling at him for the first time. Jacob smiled back at her.

"Would you like me to make your bed for you?"

"No. That's okay." Jenat said. Jacob handed the sheets over and a moment passed where neither did anything.

"Well, um, good night Princess." Jacob said as he walked away.

"I'm not a Princess!" She yelled after him. Jenat smiled when she heard him say, "I know."

Even after making the bed and falling asleep an hour later Jenat still smiled thinking of the compliment.

Morning seemed to continue the fantasy that started the day before. Jenat had woken up too late for breakfast so instead found herself in her first morning class. Remedial Goodness 101. They were placed in a large room in the back of the library.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you A, curse it?" Fairy Godmother stood upfront, several stairs leading up to a platform which also held a chalkboard.

"B, lock it in a tower?" Jay and Carlos sat behind her and Mal and Evie were across the class. Leaning on the back of the two chair legs, Jenat looked around the classroom.

"C, give it a bottle?"Evie seemed to be trying her hardest, shaking and nodding her head to which answer seemed best. There was advice written on the chalkboard like, "Mouths are for smiling, NOT for biting".

"Or D, carve out its heart?" Mal didn't even bother trying to hide her lack of attention. Jay and Carlos were paying attention, but were in disbelief of the lack of intelligence. Evie raised her hand confidently.

"Evie." Fairy Godmother responded, excited for her student to be participating.

"What was the second one?" Evie asked kindly.

"Oh, okay. Anyone else?" Fairy Godmother said with a slight disappointment tone. "Mal?"

Mal looked away from her drawing and responded with, "C, give it a bottle."

Fairy Godmother praised Maleficent's only daughter for being correct. responded with his own praise.

"You are on fire, girl!"

Mal looked genuinely surprised as to why no one else understood why they couldn't figure out the right answer. "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun."

There were several acknowledgements and Jenat even heard Evie say how much sense that made. She rolled her eyes and started looking around. Only then did she see Jane walk in carrying papers. Jane let out a whimper when she passed by the group. Really? She walked up to her mother who greeted her. They both had a short conversation about early dismissal forms for the upcoming coronation.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" Fairy Godmother said, turning her daughter so she could face the group.

"Mom, no!" Jane whimpered. Fairy Godmother smiled and told her it was okay. "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were."

Once again she whimpered when she passed through the group. Fairy Godmother called the students' attention back to her. "Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple?" Jenat couldn't help but smiling over at Evie and saw her and Mal were laughing at the same thing.

"Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?" As soon as she finished Carlos, Jay, and Evie all raised their hands in an attempt to answer the question. Eventually, and one or two more eye rolls more Jay eventually answered proudly stating the answer to be C.

Once again the two boys started arguing again. Jenat growing bored of the usual leaned her chair in the direction of the windows. The sun was shining outside and there was nothing she wanted to do more then to go out and lay on the grass. Closing her eyes she could almost feel the warm sun on her cheeks.

"Boys. Boys!" Jenat opened her eyes to see Fairy Godmother tapping against the podium with the pointer. She turned to face her brother. Surprisingly, he and Carlos had stopped wrestling. "I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

Carlos whimpered, "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is. We'll...we'll pass."

Jenat couldn't help but wonder what tourney was, but before her thoughts could go any further the bell rang. Looking at her schedule she saw she had History of Woodsmen and Pirates next. She thought back to the Isle. Did Harry notice she was gone? If so, was he and Uma trying to muscle in on her territory? She shook her head. Terrance and the others had booby trapped all of the edges of their territory in case someone tried to sneak in. Jenat wanted to laugh at the thought of Harry getting sprayed with the purple skin dye Eva and Mary came up with.

"So, princess, how's your first day of classes going?" Turning around she came face to face with Jacob. Smiling she responded to his question.

"It's okay. I missed breakfast though. How long until lunch?"

"Not for another two hours. You going to be okay?" He said as they walked together.

"Yeah. I'm use to not eating a whole lot." Jenat didn't see the curious look Jacob had when he glanced at her.

"I do have a question though. What's a tourney?" She said looking at him.

"Oh. It's a sport. It's kind of hard to explain, but if you want after school today is the tourney teams first practice. What class are you going to anyway?"

"History of Woodsmen and Pirates. Where would I go for the practice? Jay and Carlos are apparently trying out as encouraged by Fairy Godmother." Jenat mentioned. She was surprised to hear him start laughing.

"Sorry, it's just, I don't think your brother and friend are going to do too well. There are a lot of rules." He said with a smile. Jenat stopped outside of her classroom and looked at Jacob.

"Rules and laws are useless where we come from. There's very little any one actually cares about. So, a lot of us ignore the rules and simply break them." Jacob scoffed at her response.  
"Rules are not meant to be broken. They're there for a reason."

"Yeah. Well, there's about half a dozen rules about bringing people back from the dead. Even genies have a rule against that, and yet the royals broke that rule." Jacob dropped the smirk he had been wearing and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look. I'm not trying to give you a reason to hate me, but I just don't think Jay and Carlos can get onto the tourney team." He gently said. Jenat smiled at him.

"Well, why don't we make this a little more interesting." She said as Jacob raised an eyebrow. "I bet Jay and Carlos can get onto the tourney team."

Jenat raised her hand for him to shake. He looked at it skeptically and then smiled. "Okay, you're on."


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me. Finals have come and gone and by some miracle I passed all of my courses. I'm not sure if I want to continue with weekly updates or go down to monthly updates. Comment about your thoughts on the story and on the updates and let me know. Also, do you want me to put more songs into the story? I promise they won't be from other Disney Channel movies, like the first chapter was. I have some picked out that I think fits the characters. I got a bunch of follows on this story, but I'm not sure how you guys feel about it. I would love to hear from you. Shout out to those who are following my story and following my author's page as well! You guys are all amazing!**

Chapter 4

Jenat wanted to pry out her own eyes. She thought History of Woodsmen and Pirates would be entertaining, or at the very least interesting. However, the course was taught by Slightly, one of the Lost Boys from Neverland. The only interaction with any pirate he had was with Hook. Which Jenat believed could have been a good example if Mr. Slightly would tell more factual information and leave his bias out.

"And Peter exclaimed, 'No. I gave my word.' Then he grabbed the pirate flag behind Hook, wrapped it around him, and yelled 'Your mine!'" Mr. Slightly said while wildly flailing his arms around to cause dramatic affect. Jenat twirled her pencil around in her hand and looked at her notebook blankly. Doodles soon covered her paper. Hands decorated with flowers and lace adorned her page. She wanted to scold herself for doing so, she had the opportunity of a lifetime and she instead doodle on her notebook page for something she would never have.

"Miss Jenit, can you tell me why Captain Hook was so intent on destroying Peter Pan?" Jenat glanced up at her name being mispronounced. She knew Mr. Slightly was talking to her, but she did not exactly care for his tone.

"Yeah, because Peter Pan cut off Captain Hook's hand, fed it to the alligator, and was basically an annoying, little beast who stole countless chests and piles of gold from Hook and the crew." She stated leaning back on her chair so only two legs were on the floor. Mr. Slightly looked at her annoyed.

"Well, no. He _actually _hated Peter because-"

"So your telling me Peter Pan never cut off any hands?" Jenat asked daringly. The class turned to look at her. Many of the Princes and Princesses in the room started whispering to one another. Jenat kept her eyes on Mr. Slightly and watched as is face turned red.

"Well, yes, he did, but that doesn't give Hook the excuse to be-"

"Angered with him?" Jenat laughed. "I'm sorry, but do you know how much harder Hook's life became after Pan took off his hand? He had to relearn almost everything!"

"Well, that's not Pan's fault. Hook really should have known how to use both hands." One of the girls in the front argued back. The class turned away from Jenat and to the girl in front.

"So, you know how to do everything with both of your hands?" Jenat questioned the girl.

"No. Not exactly." She responded. Jafar's daughter stared at the girl. The two girls continued staring at each other. Neither wavering. The Princess' eye began to twitch and at the ring of the bell, the Princess lost.

Jenat gathered her items and left the classroom, muttering to herself. She felt an arm slide over her shoulders. Turning she found the arm to belong to her brother. He smiled down at her.

"You're muttering. Is it about pirates, again?" He asked her. She looked at him crossed.

"No. It's not about pirates. It's about the bloody teacher who's teaching us about pirates!

I can name twenty different types of swords and he continued to tell a narrative of how Peter Pan defeated Captain Hook!" She explained. Jay pulled her closer.

"Hey. Don't worry about it, okay?" Jay said. Jenat looked at him and stared.

"He told me Hook shouldn't have been angered when Pan cut off his hand." She said. Jay took in a deep breath and moved closer to her when some students walked past them.

"That's a bit-"

"Excessive. Annoying. Stupid. Unrealistic-"

"I was going to say a stretch." He said. Jenat let out a huff and slumped her shoulders. Jay took his arm off of her and adjusted his bag. Looking at his little sister he saw her chewing on her lip.

"So, what's really bugging you?" He asked looking at her sideways. Jenat looked at him. Should she tell him? About the letters and the mysterious postcards? She quickly decided against it. What if he told Pops?

"I'm just worried about my friends." She said. Jay pursed his lips and put his arm back around her.

"I know what you be away from everything you know-" Jenat threw Jay's arm off of her.

"No. You don't." She stated, turning to look at him.

"Jenat, come on. You think you're the only one who was taken off the Isle-"

"Yeah, but your best friends are here. Mine. They're still on the Isle. I don't have any way of reaching them. I don't know if Uma and her crew are going to try anything. What if Terrance's mom tries to do something? Or worse what if Pops tries to go there to find me?" Jenat started saying. She could feel her eyes start to become watery and she kept telling herself not to cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Do not cry. Yet, when Jenat looked at Jay she knew. Jay watched as Jenat tried to hide her tears. Taking her in his arms, he let her cry into his shoulder. Resting his chin on her head, he made sure not too many people stared at them. Luckily, it was almost time for class to begin so there were few students out. Jenat's muffled cries were not loud, but to Jay they were worse then thunder. Rubbing her arms. He started talking to her.

"I know you're scared. I am too." He rubbed her back gently.

"But you can't cry, okay? Because if you cry then you're giving up on them." Jenat's tears started to slow.

"It's okay to be scared. Cause if you're too scared, I'll help you fight your battles, okay?" Jay felt Jenat's breathing slow.

"If you really don't want to be here, I'm sure we can figure a way to get you back to the Isle." Jenat shuffled in his arms. He moved his chin as he felt her pull away from him. She brushed away the last few remaining tears.

"I." Jenat paused and sucked in a breath. "I don't think I'm ready to go back. Look at me whining and it's only been a day."

Jay wrapped his arm around her. "Whatever, you want to do. I'll be beside you."

Just then the bell rang. Jay kissed Jenat on the forehead. "Looks like we're going to be late for our class."

Jenat looked up at him and grinned. "Does that surprise you?"

Grinning down at his sister they both headed to their next class. Physics. When Jenat had received her schedule she couldn't stop, but think of Pops back on the Isle. He had taught Jenat and Jay more then they would ever let on. Jenat could see her enemies with simple pieces of wooden wheels and jewels thrown out by the Aurodans. They knew how motion and light really transpired in the world, and how everything was nothing more then lights at play. When they arrived to class, they were already five minutes late and the teacher frowned at them when he saw them. First villian kids, then they're already disrupting class.

"How kind of you to join us. Please take your seats." Said the teacher. Jenat looked and saw the only available seats were right in the front of class. Right behind the teacher. Jenat and Jay looked at each other and shared a look. Taking their seats Jay proceeded to lean his chair back on the two back legs, while Jenat took out her notebook and pens. She still couldn't get over the idea of how cheap pens were. A person could buy a twenty pen pack for a dollar!

She began writing down the notes on the board and writing down what the teacher was saying. Suddenly, Jenat felt something light hit the back of her head. Jenat touched her head, and turned around. She rolled her eyes when she saw the balled up piece of paper. Picking it up, she glanced around quickly to see if she could find the culprit. Jenat's eyes fell onto the boy from the window. He made a gesture to open the paper. Turning around she saw her brother glancing at her. Jenat smiled at Jay, silently telling him everything was okay. Jenat opened the paper to see a lazy and long drawn out type of writing.

"So, now can I get your name?" She cracked a smile.

"Miss Jenat!" Jenat looked up quickly caught red handed.

"Yes?" She asked, slightly still spooked.

"Why don't you tell me the approximate nanometers for the color red?" The professor asked. He was grinning, as if he already won. Jenat pretended to think for a minute. Even putting her fingers to her chin.

"Approximately the shade of the red on my brother's vest?" She asked in a questioning tone. The class erupted into giggles.

"Very funny. Why don't you try again? Or do you not have answer?" At the teacher's response Jenat rolled her shoulders and leaned back on her chair. "Do you? Do you have an answer?"

Jenat looked at the professor before saying confidently, "The approximate nanometer for the color red is between 625 and 740 nanometers on the dominant wavelength."

Jenat watched with the rest of the class as the teacher's smile faded and he seemed to deflate a bit on his own as well.

"I forgot. Villains are not to be underestimated." The teacher said. Jenat smirked before looking back at the note. She frowned when she realized the mystery boy figured her name out, but she still didn't know his. After that, class seemed to go quickly without anymore incidents.

Jenat walked out before Jay could walk with her and hurried down the hall. She was walking alone along the corridor with the open wall, showing off the green lawn and a large open field.

"Hey. Hey!" Turning around she saw the boy from the window coming up behind her. She went to move out of his way since it looked like he was in a hurry only for him to stop in front of her. He was taller than her by at least three inches. Enough for her to look up at him and for him to look down at her.

"Hi." He said as students moved around them. Some of them glancing and then whispering to each other.

"Um. Hi?" She said.

"So, your name is Jenat, right?" The teenager said.

"Yep. At least I hope so, that's what they call me back home." She said in response. He let out a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, the Isle? The Isle of the Lost?" He said. Jenat in turn raised an eyebrow. Seriously?

"I mean, unless you have five new students from the Southern Isle, then yeah. The Isle of the Lost?" She said, starting to walk away. The boy followed her.

"Well, that's cool." He said. Jenat glanced at him, wondering what he could want. "So, what was it like over there?"

Jenat rolled her eyes. "It was okay. Although I am seeing one difference."

"Yeah. What's that?" Jenat stopped and turned to face him.

"When someone wants to say something, they say it." Jenat said with no hesitation. She left him in the crowded hallway, stunned by her actions.

Aziz considered himself to be confident, but the girl from the Isle. He thought he was fine when he was talking to her when she was at the tower window. So, why did he suddenly feel so awkward when he actually spoke to her? He just couldn't think straight with the scent of amber tickling his nose, and when she looked at him he didn't know why he couldn't form proper words. He stood in the hall for a minute until he felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"My man. I see you found your window girl. You find out her name?" Aziz turned his head to see Hiero standing next to him with a big grin.

"Yeah, but I completely fumbled when talking to her." Aziz said in response as both of them started walking. Hiero ran his fingers through his orange and curly hair.

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that man." Both ventured off to the side and went into a hallway rarely used during lunch hour. Nobody realized the side hall was quicker then the main one.

"I just. I don't know. It was just something about her that made me nervous." Aziz said.

"Well, she is the daughter of Jafar. Maybe you can sense something." Hiero said as the made their way into the lunch line. Grabbing trays they followed the line. Hiero smiled at Aliza, the pretty blonde.

"No. It isn't that. She's nothing like her father." He said confidently. Hiero started piling the pastries on his plate.

"Well, why couldn't you talk to her then?" Hiero looked over at his friend when he heard him sigh. Aziz ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know man. Just something about her makes me want to…" Aziz trailed off looking determinedly at his food. Hiero pursed his lips waiting for Aziz to finish.

"Makes you want to what?" Hiero asked. Aziz looked at him and grinned.

"Forget it man. It's hard to put into words." With that Aziz went to their table where several of the other Tourney team members were. Hiero followed him.

Jenat moved with the crowd towards the lunch area. She wanted to be shocked to find the area outside, but was more so just annoyed by the predictability of the situation. Sun shining Auradon. Everything picture perfect. Grabbing a tray she proceeded down the lunch line to find fresh fruits and vegetables. Jenat grabbed several and stared at a flaky pastry. Wondering what it was she picked up the tongs and began poking the piece of food.

"It's called a danish." Said a male voice, turning around she saw Jacob. He was beside her putting food onto his own plate. "Hey, Alisa. Do we have anymore puff pastries?"

Jenat watched as the girl across from the counter responded. She brushed a blonde hair under a hair net. "No. Aziz and Hiero took the last of them."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Jenat was looking at the danish. Jacob started talking, "It's pretty good. Alisa makes them fresh everyday. Better get one while you still have a chance."

Jenat looked up at him and nodded. Silently she placed the danish on her plate and walked off. She looked around out at the tables. She saw the future king and his girlfriend with several other students all wearing matching jackets. Glancing to the left she saw her brother and his friends. Mal looking particularly more perturbed then usual. She stood there hoping an empty table would pop out at her.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you want." Turning to face him, she saw Jacob looking at a table in the middle of the lunch area. She smiled and nodded.

"I think I'd like that." Jenat said.

"Like? You'll love it!" Jacob commented as he directed her over to the table. When they arrived a girl with dark hair was sitting at the table eating pineapple.

"Hey Nalani." Jacob said sitting down. "This is Jenat."

Nalani looked up and smiled brightly at the girl. "You're one of the girls from the Isle."

Jenat pursed her lips. "That fact seems to be following me around."

She was startled when Nalani and Jacob both started laughing. She waited for them to finish.

"Sorry. It's just when Ben said he was bringing people from the Isle, nobody was sure what to expect." Nalani started.

"And then there were five of you instead of the four we were expecting." Jacob finished. Another boy sat down at the table with brown hair. He started talking without looking at them.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Apparently I wrote a very interesting view about the new Isle Proclamation." The teenager said. Nalani smirked and rested her chin on her hand. Jenat started to eat the danish and was surprised to find how sweet the pastry was. Jacob started laughing. Finally, the boy glanced up and saw Jenat who was sitting across from him. "I mean. I wrote for the proclamation."

Jenat smiled. "I don't really care if you are for or against the proclamation. I'm here with or without your approval."

Nalani started laughing loudly while the boy's mouth dropped. He then started chuckling as he spoke. "I like her."

Jenat took another bite of the pastry and licked her lips to get the icing left behind. Nalani looked at Jenat and ate a peach slice.

"So, what are the waves like over at the Isle?" Nalani asked as she swallowed the fruit. Jenat looked at her curiously.

"The water is pretty calm, except for when there's a storm coming or if Hades is trying open the Underworld again." She said while she continued to eat the fruit on her plate without noticing the bewildered looks. The boy without the name asked the daunting question.

"Does he ever actually get the gates to open?" He asked curiously. Jenat looked up quickly and saw everyone's confused looks. She smiled at them kindly before shaking her head no. She didn't think the people of Auradon knew how safe they were from those they tucked away, and how much danger they were in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm super happy to be back, however, summer class will begin soon and this may cause publishing/writing issues so I'm apologizing in advance. Before we get started I want to reply to the reviews I have **received**. Please feel free to comment, follow, and favorite.**

** Anonymousnette: I looked up the video and thought it was an interesting theory with plenty of evidence, but I created the scene to show a different side of the story. We often hear the hero's side of the story and we often root for the hero. Nevertheless, there is two sides to every story and I really want to explore those stories. Jenat, along with the other VKs tend to bias, like Slightly is, mainly because they have only heard the villains' side of story. I enjoyed the video and thought it was interesting. Thank you for the suggestion.I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :)**

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day seemed to move quickly after lunch. Jenat was mildly impressed by the decent teachers they had for Safety Rules for the Internet, and Mathematics. The teacher for Safety Rules for the Internet was funny, constantly joking while at the same time always kept the class on track. Jenat was shuffling her books around, some going into her locker, and some being pulled out when she saw someone come up beside her. Turning her head she saw it was her favorite Prince Charming from the window.

"Hi." He said looking at her intently. She let out a little amused smile and continued getting her books out of her locker.

"Hey." She returned while glancing at him.

"Look about earlier, I wasn't trying to get you in trouble with the teacher. I just saw you in class and I was still wondering what your name was and I just-" He ran a hand through his dark hair. Jenat finished collecting her books and turned to face him as she closed her locker. A breeze from the open wall next to them fluttered by.

"You just wanted to know more about the Isle girl?" She offered hesitantly. He looked at her carefully.

"I wanted to know more about the girl from the tower." He said with such confidence she thought he just might have survived on the Isle. She swallowed the lump in her throat and both stared at each other.

"So, why don't you talk to her?" Jenat said. He grinned and leaned up against the lockers. He lazily looked at her.

"I don't know what to say to her." He admitted. Jenat brushed a hair away from her face.

"Well, on the Isle, people usually start with their names." She said while walking past him. She knew she wasn't walking as fast as she normally did, but she wanted to see if he would maybe follow her. Thinking back to the Isle, she knew most people didn't give their names without something else attached, a threat, a bargain, or a way out. Jenat smiled when she heard footsteps running behind her. Soon, he was beside her.

"My name is Aziz." He said beside her. Jenat looked at him and smiled brighter before towards the hallway again.

"I'm Jenat."

"Well, Miss Jenat, welcome to Auradon." Aziz proclaimed spreading his arms out wide and pretending to show her the school as if she hadn't been attending school there. Jenat let out a laugh and Aziz's smile grew. She stopped walking and looked at him and gave him a bashful smile.

"Perhaps, you can help me." Jenat mumbled. She looked at him and heat bloomed onto her cheeks. The heat in Aurodan wasn't much warmer than the Isle, but still something made her warm. "My brother is trying out for the tourney team and I was hoping you could show me to the field."

Aziz nodded still smiling and started to lead her down the halls. Jenat wanted to ask him something. The silence was comfortable, but she wanted to know more. However, she didn't know what, she just knew she wanted to talk to him. Maybe she could ask why knowing her name was so important? Why was he walking with her when he could easily give her directions? What was his girlfriend like? Did he have a girlfriend? Did they actually have girlfriends around here or were they just automatically engaged to the first person they showed interest in?

Jenat followed him silently through out the school and they came to the large grass field. Several people were already gathered. Jenat saw a small group of girls over by the bleachers doing stretches in yellow shirts, and blue skirts. Two men were looking at clipboards and there were goal posts at both ends of the field. Jenat felt a pressure on her lower back, looking over to Aziz she realized he had his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm a returning member to the team, so I'll be helping out the new members. If you want you're welcome to sit on the bleachers over there." He said pointing to the bleachers behind the group of girls. Jenat thanked him and walked over to the available seats. As she passed the group of girls she felt the eyes of one of them. Turning around she saw the girl from the welcome parade, Audrey. Jenat shook Audrey's eyes off and sat on the bleachers.

"Hey, Jenat." She turned to see the boys from lunch. Smiling, she waved at them. Jacob sat down while the other one walked off to the changing room.

"Taylor is pretty excited. He's hoping he can get off the shooter." Jacob said leaning back onto the bleacher behind him. "Even though he's protective of the shooting equipment."

Jenat nodded and shuffled her bag so it was sitting next to her. She began to play with the end of her shirt. She had chosen to wear a sleeveless yellow undershirt and flowing v-cut red top. A belt rested just below her breast, showing off her curves. Jenat began kicking her brown shoes, which tucked her yellow pants in. Fiddling with her hair she wondered briefly if she should have worn bright yellow ribbons through her hair instead of the deep red.

A shadow standing over her caught her attention. She followed the shadow to the feet it was connected to only to find Audrey standing in front of her in her cheerleading uniform. "Are you here for tryouts?"

The way she asked with her superior air and royal blood made Jenat want to laugh at how she was trying to intimidate the girl from the Isle. Instead Jenat looked at Jacob who was waiting for her response. He rolled his eyes and Jenat rolled her neck.

"Yeah, I am." She said looking Audrey in the eye. Audrey seemed to bristle. Jenat smirked at her.

"Well, we don't have any cheerleading spots open so you can leave." Was her response. Jenat smiled at her innocently.

"I'm not here for cheerleading. I'm here to support my brother." Jenat said motioning to the field. Audrey drew in a breath as if she was going to spew fire from her mouth. Jenat shifted in her seat waiting for Audrey's response. Finally, she spoke.

"Tryouts are private manner so as to cause as little stage fright as possible. So, leave." Audrey said. _Damn. _Jenat thought. She didn't want to leave. Jenat wanted to watch her brother dominate the field as she knew he would. Jenat continued to stare at the pretty, pink princess. Jacob let out a sigh with annoyance.

"Come on, Audrey. Really? Just go back to cheerleading practice. We're not causing any trouble." He said looking at her. Audrey looked as if she was going to argue back. "Besides, there are no rules against watching tryouts."

Audrey bristled once more and curled her hands into fist. She let out a loud scoff and walked away. Jenat looked at Jacob, and smiled. He smiled back at her, but both of their attention was brought back to the field when they heard the coach holler.

"Hey, you! Lost boy! Put your helmet on." Jenat scanned the field and found Carlos standing in a section with distinct lines. "Get out of the kill zone. Come on!"

Jenat rolled her eyes. Carlos didn't know what a kill zone was and could tell with his confused look. "Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands."

She wanted to tell the coach to leave Carlos alone. They didn't have tourney on the Isle. The group had no idea what was going on. Nevertheless, she looked over to her brother and saw he had put on his helmet. Letting out a war cry, she saw exactly what she knew she would see with her brother. He knocked several people off of their feet. Even those who he was suppose to be working with.

Taylor tried his best to knock him down when he was in the kill zone, but Jay managed to dodge the ammunition by flipping above or under them. Jenat rest her elbows on her knees. She knew he was showing off. _Come on Jay, stop being a dummy and score the goal._ Like many others around she was engrossed with his performance, but unlike the others she remained silent. Many of the girls on the cheer team showed their support through shouts and flips.

Jacob sat in amazement with his mouth open. Taylor was one of the best shooters on the team. Taylor had led the team to victory last year with one final shot towards the opposing team's highest scoring player. Jacob couldn't help but briefly wonder what they taught their kids on the Isle and how.

Jenat observed as Jay approach Carlos and Carlos tried telling him who he was, but Jay didn't care. He still managed to scare Carlos enough to curl up and guard himself with a shield. Jay ran towards Carlos and jumped up on to Carlos' shield throwing Jay into the air. With him in the air he was able to score. Jenat smirked and stood up as she heard her brother celebrate only after scaring off the goalie. She heard people whispering. "Who is this guy? What just happened?"

She was close when she heard the coach yell for Jay to get over to him. Nobody seemed to notice her as she stood next to the coach and his assistant. However, for as much she prided herself for her observations she had missed the look her brother sent her. It was a honest look. One of confusion and one of worry. His attention was brought back to the coach.

"What do you call that?" Coach asked while looking at Jay. Jay looked over his shoulder at the field, several of the players came closer. Soon all of the team members had came to stand in front of the coach. Several even looked at Jenat, who still went unnoticed by coach and his assistant.

"I call that raw talent!" Coach grinned and let out a chuckle. "Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son." Jenat smiled at Jay as he looked at her and winked. Coach asked Carlos if he ever thought of band before he saw Jay's attention was behind him. Turning around Coach saw the fifth Isle of the Lost kid. He looked at her strangely, before Ben said he would work with Carlos. Coach simply shrugged before turning back to Jenat.

"Who are you?" He said. She turned to him with a smile.

"I'm Jenat. Jay's sister." Jenat mentioned with a smirk. She went to look at her brother when she saw Aziz in the group of boys. She swallowed her saliva and brushed her hair out of her face while looking down. Jay brought everyone's attention back to him.

"Jenat, you're trying out for the team, right?" Jay asked curiously. Jenat opened her mouth to respond only for the coach to cut her off.

"She's a girl. Girls aren't allowed to play tourney." Both Jay and Jenat looked at him.

"Why not?" Jay asked. Jenat looked back at Jay silently telling him it's okay. She didn't need to play a sport.

"Just the way things are around here, Jay." Coach said. Jenat raised her eyebrow at that particular statement. She wanted to laugh. Jenat, Jay, and Carlos all knew how powerful girls could be. On the Isle women were running gangs and businesses and Jenat could see her brother wanting to say something.

"It's alright, Jay. I'm not much of a sports girl anyways." She said to him with those words she walked away from the group of young men. Jacob looked at her curiously.

"My brother's on the team." Jenat pronounced. Jacob let out a groan.

"Alright. What do you want? Money?" Jenat looked into Jacob's brown eyes before she grinned.

"I'll let you know later. For now just be patient." Jenat responded before grabbing her bag and leaving the bleachers.

Jenat was walking to the girls bathroom when she heard voices around the bend. The future king and his girlfriend were with another boy laughing about something when she came around. She was getting stuff out of her locker, which coincidentally was right next to where they were talking.

"Those kids are trouble." The boy with blonde hair said.

"Yeah. I hear the fifth one just came unannounced. How dare she?" She said bringing their attention to her. She looked at them with mild amusement before closing her locker door. "You should get to know us. You might end up liking us."

"I highly doubt that." Audrey said. Jenat was starting to get annoyed with this girl more so than anything else in Aurodan. She went to stand directly parallel to them when someone called her name.

"Jenat." She turned to see Aziz behind her. Letting a grin slip onto her face she whispered a hey.

"Hey." He said back. For a moment neither spoke and fell into a comfortable silence. Aziz cleared his throat and presented Jenat with a standard Physics book. "You left this at the tourney field earlier today."

"Oh my gosh!" She said grabbing it and stuffing it into her backpack. "Thank you. I'm sure our teacher wouldn't have been interested in me trying to explain where I had misplaced it."

Aziz grinned. "Yeah. Um...what you did earlier in class was pretty cool. That particular teacher tends to be a bit of a jerk towards newcomers."

Jenat brushed her hair behind her ear before looking back at Aziz.

"Yeah. Well, I'm pretty good at colors." She said as she cradled her books against her chest.

"That's cool, but um if you want." He paused and licked his lips looking away from her before looking back at her. "If you're interested, I mean I'm no expert but I mean"

Jenat stared at him curiously wondering what he was going to say. "I could always tutor you in Physics."

Jenat deflated only slightly before looking back up at him. "Thanks, but Pops made sure I understood Physics when I was younger."

She glanced at him through her eyelashes when she heard a soft "oh". Jenat spoke again, "But I think I'm going to have trouble in some of my other courses. Mainly Woodsmen and Pirates. It would be great if you could help me there."

"There?" Aziz asked curiously before it clicked. "Oh, there. Yeah I could help you in Woodsmen and Pirates, but it's a pretty easy course."

Jenat looked away from him then. "Right well. Slightly should keep his biasis out of it. I know Captain Hook, he's not much more terrifying now as he was before. He's too busy eating gyros with Hades."

If Jenat had been paying attention she would have heard Ben go, "Gyros with Hades?"

Aziz brought her attention back to him. "I mean. I can help you with Woodsmen and Pirates with no issue. Afterall, Slightly likes to ask a lot of trick questions on the exams. I can help you study."

Jenat smiled. "Okay. Wednesday night in the library?"

"Sure. Wednesday night in the library." Aziz said smiling. For a moment, everything seemed set for Wednesday in the library. Until the blonde opened his mouth.

"Aziz, buddy, Wednesday is the tourney game. Remember? We're going to get pizza after the game? Any of this sound familiar?" Jenat looked at the blonde annoyed. Who was this kid anyways? Ben was leaning against the locker and Audrey had her hand on her waist. All were openly watching them, but the Aurodan kids weren't what concerned her. Mal and Evie were watching to, not as discreetly as they would like to think they were.

"Right, um. Wednesday is the tourney game." Aziz said as if he just remembered. "Hey, I know, why don't you come out for pizza and we can study there."

Jenat turned back to him and smiled. "I'm free on other nights. We can always schedule later."

With that she left him with one more smile before turning away and walking down the hall. She took another turn, only for Evie to start walking next to her.

"Getting pretty close to the son of your father's enemy I see." She said in her quiet voice. Jenat looked sideways at the girl with blue hair.

"I'm allowed to get close to whoever I want while we're here." Jenat mentioned.

"Well, don't get too close, just a friendly word of advice." Evie responded. Jenat stopped walking causing Evie to turn back around.

"Friendly? We're not friends. We weren't friends on the Isle and we're still not friends. You all made that very clear to me when I needed someone." Jenat told her shortly with a controlled tone. Evie's eyes softened as her expression became one of regret. Evie went to put a hand on Jenat's shoulder.

"Jenat, we-" Jenat moved back.

"Couldn't go against your parents? Trust me you get use to it once you do it." With those words she walked away from Evie and headed into the bathroom. Jenat was hiding from the world in the stall when she heard someone enter. Only to be followed by another person.

Last author comments: Thanks for staying with me on this journey. Please, feel free to comment on any aspect of the story and/or ask any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE! I hope your day is going well! Here is the next chapter of my Descendants fanfiction. I haven't heard a lot of feedback from you guys, but I would love to hear from y'all. Don't forget to hit that favorite and follow button, I do not own Disney Descendants. I do not own The Climb by Miley Cyrus. ALSO, the next chapter is a little wonky. I think I'm going to had another scene and then begin the eight chapter. Wow, that's insane. I'll be starting chapter eight soon. I remember when it was just a wee little inkling in my mind.**

"Hi! It's Jane, right." She wondered briefly what Mal was up to. "I've always loved that name. Jane!"

Jenat had to refrain herself from laughing. Mal's lying was rusty and she had put too much love into the way she said Jane.

"That's cool." Jane whimpered.

"Don't go. I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?" Jenat looked through the crack in between the door and the wall. She could see both girls now.

"Hardly." Jane revealed as she played with her nails while looking at Mal.

"Really? I mean, with your mom being fairy godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um...personality." _Really Mal? Could you make it anymore obvious that you want something from her?_ Jenat thought in annoyance.

"I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair." Jane said with an excited tone. Jenat noticed how Mal seemed to perk up.

"You know what? I have just the thing for that." Mal said as she digged through her bag only to pull out a book. Jenat looked closer until she realized what it was. A spell book! Maleficent's no doubt, however, it looked strangely teenager like. Maybe Mal added to the book.

"Ah, here. 'Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair.'" Mal made motions with her fingers making Jane's head follow the motions. When Jane flipped her hair back up her hair was longer and had more waves. Mal grinned at her accomplishment. "Wow! You almost don't notice your…" She paused for a moment trying to find the right word. "Other features anymore."

Jenat wanted to bang her head against the door. Mal definitely needed more lessons in lying. Jane turned excitedly to Mal and started pointing at the pages of the book. "Do my nose!"

"Oh. I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic." Mal paused again. "Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted."

Jane deflated. "She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff."

Jenat raised her eyebrows in interest. _Why not use the magic if there weren't any villains to cause a mess with it?_

"What a rip." Mal said.

"Yeah."

"You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?" Jenat rolled her eyes. Since when did Mal think she was Hans?

"Well, of course she does. It's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside. You know that sort of thing." Jane said, unconsciously puffing out her lower lip.

"That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as if your heart is about to break." Mal paused and Jenat could only assume she was mimicking Jane. "'Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too.'"

"Think it would work?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean, that what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, if your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me."

Jane nodded her head. "If I can convince Mom, you're so there."

Jenat waited until Jane was gone and Mal was left alone before coming out of the stall with a flush.

"So, what are you guys up to that you need the wand?" Jenat asked as she washed her hands. Mal twisted her face. Jenat grinned at her in the mirror.

"Why do you care? We're not friends, remember?" Mal scoffed. Jenat dried her hands on a paper towel.

"No. We're not friends, but if I'm on a time crunch I would like to know." She said simply shrugging her shoulders. Mal squared her shoulders.

"Why? So you can date that kid faster?" She asked with a sick smile. Jenat rolled her eyes.

"Look. There are more important things to do over here then just date and if you're going to ruin my plans then you should at least give me a time frame, capeesh?" Jenat said. The two girls stared at each other and for a moment Jenat remembered a time back at the Isle. Back when a the two girls were standing on opposing sides, just as they were now. Jenat smiled one more time before walking out. She was just about to open the door when Mal's voice stopped her.

"The time is still a work in progress, but be ready sooner rather than later."

Jenat smiled one more time, satisfied with knowing how there was indeed something going on.

Jenat was a bit shocked to find a full bathroom connected to her room. She hadn't seen it originally as she was focused on other things at the time, but proceeded in using the room. The shower was warmer than any shower she had received on the Isle and it smelled fresh unlike the water at home. Jenat was brushing her hair when she noticed them. She wanted to ignore them and continue untangling her hair, but couldn't. Pausing her hair brushing she looked at her right wrist curiously. Henna was on her wrist. She brought her left wrist in front of her and saw a mirror match.

A tightening in her chest made her drop the hairbrush as a memory came forth. A memory she buried a long time ago.

"_What's that on your arm Mom?" The youngest of the family asked. Pretty swirls glided and floated on her mother's wrists and arms. Jenat was seven and more curious then her brother was at that specific age._

"_It's called henna. It's made from a plant." Her mother said as she polished some of the jewelry in the shop. This was a nice start, but little Jenat wanted to know more. Her brother would have been satisfied, but ever since her brother met Mal they didn't talk as much. She was bored of being alone so much._

"_So why do you wear it? Does it give you powers? Why does your skin look darker? Can I wear some? Does the plant grow here on the Isle? We could make some henna and do designs for our customers. I think a lot of women would be interested in it, don't you?" Jenat rambled while watching the swirls move with her mother's wrist. Her mother looked at her curiously._

"_I wear it so I can remember my home. It does not give me powers. It stains my skin almost, but will fade away with time. The plant does not grow here, what I have is very limited. I do think the women of the Isle would be interested, but they wouldn't be willing to pay for it." Her mother replied careful, answering most of her questions. Finally, her mother set the jewelry down and started putting away the cleaning supplies. Jenat jumped up onto the register and started kicking the air. Her heels were thumping against the counter's panel causing her mom to turn and look at her. Jenat's mother paused and seemed to think things over and over as her daughter looked off into space. _

"_Come along, Jenat. I'll show you how to draw henna." Jenat smiled and jumped off of the counter running after her mother who was heading up the stairs. Once upstairs the two of them drew many different designs for henna on paper. Her mother told her the story of the girl and the soldier as they drew flowers and dots. Jenat learned how to make lace with only the swipe of her pencil and listened as her mother told her how she danced on the streets of Agrabah before meeting Jafar in an abandoned building._

"_Many people wanted to be my friend, because they thought I must be rich since all day I danced in the sun, but my dear." Her mother paused for a moment, letting a sigh out. "No one is truly rich."_

_Her mother seemed saddened by this particular statement. Jenat looked at her mother and allowed the awkward silence to stay for only a moment, before asking a question._

"_Can you show me how to dance to the stories you told when you danced?" Little Jenat soon learned every motion had a consequence and every consequence had a reaction, but she did not learn fast enough. _

_Her father arrived home to find them standing in the middle of the family room dancing to a silent song. Jenat, at the time, had never seen him so angry. He was drunk. She could smell the liquor across the room. He had been yelling about only trash were allowed to dance in the streets and how is wife and daughter weren't trash. He was yelling about how if Jenat and her mother wanted to live in Agrabah, then Jenat's mother never should have gotten caught. Finally Jenat told her father how she wanted to learn how to dance and how it was her fault. Jafar paused._

"_You want to dance. Fine! Dance like the trash you are, but understand this," he turned to the table and picked up a drawing of henna, "These marks will come when you betray your family like the ungrateful brat you are!" _

_Jenat looked at the drawing with tears in her eyes. Her mother wrapped both arms around her as if trying to protect Jenat from her own emotions. Fear is something an individual isn't allowed to have on the Isle, but there are days and times where it was hard to hide from. _

Jenat stared at her wrist and saw the swirling motions. They stopped right before the wrists and only went up a quarter way of her arm. Childlike, unsteady hand motions graced her arms drawing the flowers and the lace up. She hadn't seen them before on her skin, and they were even faint now. She remembered sitting at the table smiling with her mother and showing her mother each movement. Those movements now made a path. Someone could only see them if they were looking for the movements. Jenat let out a sob and covered her mouth.

Air seemed to be to valuable to come near Jenat as she began gasping. Jenat's hand soon found her hair and rested them there. Short breaths continued to come in spurts. She started running through her dresser drawers. Finding pants she quickly put them on. They were bell bottoms and flared wide. The yellow color complimented kindly with her skin tone, but she didn't care. Something was telling her to leave. Leave. Leave. Leave. Leave what? Leave the room? Leave Auradon? Leave behind the Isle? She didn't know. All she knew was she needed to leave. Jenat threw on a yellow, long sleeves unattached to a shirt. Jenat felt an air of relief when she couldn't see the marks anymore.

Nevertheless, she continued to here the voice saying, "Leave. Leave. Leave." She quickly put on a red shirt. The sleeves were shorter than the under sleeves, and once they came out to the elbows the flared only to end a quarter further down the arms. Tying her hair into with red ties she quickly left the room. Thumbing her ears she made sure her mother's earrings were in place. Finding them, her heartbeat slowed, but she still need to go away from the room in which she resided.

Jenat wasn't sure where she was going, so she only allowed her feet to carry her. Loud voices caught her attention. Turning her head she expected to see the beginnings of a rumble, but only found some of the guys playing. Suddenly a shriek caught her attention, she needed to know if she was going to have to step into an argument, but only found several princess laughing. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her lip began to tremble and her hands started to shake.

Before anything could happen she continued walking. She soon found herself in the woods near the school and followed a trail. Wrapping her arms around her, she made sure to remember she wasn't alone, even though she felt extraordinarily so.

"I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but" Jenat paused and rubbed her arms again. An image of her father coming to her mind.

"There's a voice inside my head saying

You'll never reach it," Another image, one of Terrance and her friends back home.

"Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I

Gotta keep trying" She trudged on further through the path before lifting her head.

"Gotta keep my head held high" She stopped suddenly and put her left hand under her right elbow, creating an L. Jenat's right hand made an 'M' in the sky before underlying it.

"There's always gonna be another mountain" She pushed on the imaginary mountain range she had created.

"I'm always gonna wanna make it move" Walking further into the woods she continued her song.

"Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb" The image of her brother smiling when he got onto the tourney team entered her mind.

"The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down but

No I'm not breaking" A steep hill soon was on the path. Jenat stopped for only a moment, pausing in her song to continue.

"I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm going to remember most yeah

Just got to keep going" She began walking on the steep path before she reached the top of the trail.

"And I

I gotta be strong

Just keep pushing on, 'cause" Once again she made an 'M" motion with her right hand, just as she did last time.

"There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move." She pushed, once more on the imaginary landmark.

"Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose" An eeiry memory of Hook came to her mind. One where he was chasing after her.

"Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side" In her memory, little Jenat pushed open a door. A door which would soon be the entrance to her new home.

"It's the climb (yeah)

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move" The memory of telling Terrance about the stars checking on mankind entered her mind.

"Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes you gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there" Something reminded her of her time at lunch with the scholarship students.

"Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)" She let out the last words in a mutter, before looking to see where she was.

Jenat didn't realize it, but she had left the forest by following the trail. Something caught her eye. She shook her head, somehow where she was at didn't make any sense to her. Jenat had found herself at a place where there wasn't any woods, looking behind her, possibly to even go back, she found the forest had simply disappeared. There was nothing near her to suggest woods would even be there. Instead there was a field, and in front of her was the Museum of Cultural History.

**There was a lot going on in this chapter. First Jenat finds out the Core Four are up to something, and then she finds her father's wish on her is coming true. Let me know in the comments what you think the wish is. Falling asleep a spinning wheel? FInding your true love only for them to love another? Failing all of your school work? **

**Also The Climb made an appearance. When I was thirteen I rocked out to that song. Anyone else? I almost used the song Follow Your Heart. Which would you rather have? Should I continue to add songs to my story? **

**What do you think Terrance will have to do for the bet he lost?**

**Let me know. Love y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay three annoucements and go!

First, I know you probably all heard this by now, but I just wanted to give a moment for Cameron Boyce.

He was a gifted actor, and from my understanding a humble person. Rest in peace.

Second, why I disappeared. Like last time, I was focused on school and just wanted to focus on my summer class.

My apologies for leaving you, again.

Third, what I think is going to happen in Descendants 3. I think Cecila is going to curse Ben, (transformation spell, seems a little familiar.)

Audrey is going to go to Uma or Cecila seeking powers to have Ben return to her and she was the one who put the sleeping curse on Auradon. She

definitely stole the crown and scepter as seen in the movie poster. She's going to accidentally sleep spell herself, and Hades is the good guy.

If you watch the one trailer where Hades is in the same room as sleeping Audrey, you'll notice everyone stand back to give him room, instead of

trying to take the ember. This is a really short version of what I think is going to happen, but I don't think Uma is the bad guy this time. I think

Pretty Pink Princess is. My biggest conclusion comes from the movie poster. If you look at the previous two, all of the villains have been in the

background waiting for their chance, and guess who's pretty pink and blue hair is behind everyone?

Let me know your thoughts in the comments on the story, on my theory, on your day. I love hearing from you. Okay, here's the story. We cover a lot today, so here we goooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Chapter 7

The Museum was free for first time attendants. There seemed to be a primary school there, due to how many kids were running about and pointing. An announcement came over through the speakers. "The Villains' Tour will begin in five minutes! Five minutes! Come and see the staff of Maleficent, along with the Mirror of the Evil Queen. Both shattered beyond recognition. Five minutes until the tour begins!"

Jenat raised an eyebrow. She knew Maleficent still had the staff; there was no way she didn't hide it when she went to the Isle. The Evil Queen's mirror had been shattered, but not all the pieces were there. Another fact Jenat knew because of the Isle. Jenat found herself among those interested in the tour.

"I heard that there was a fifth villain kid that showed up at Auradon." Someone said in front of her.

"They shouldn't even be here." The person beside them replied.

"Well, I don't see what the kids have done wrong." Another person replied. The person, a red headed girl who couldn't be any older than twelve scoffed.

"My dad says Prince Ben is giving them the opportunity to do something." The little red head said. The tour guide called for attention.

"Thank you all for attending this tour. We will begin over with Cruella de Vil. Unlike many other villains, she was not of royalty or part of any royal advising committee, but still was bound to find hatred. She was born an heiress and was friends with the Radcliffes, specifically old school friends with Mrs. Radcliffe. When she heard of the Radcliffes having puppies she demanded a price so she could purchase them." Jenat looked at the statue. It was rather impressive and imposing. Carlos would be proud to find that his seemingly mad mother had once indeed been a feared being. The statue truly gripped her with fear, until she noticed them. Those weren't right. How could they get something so simple so wrong.

The tour guide was about to say something when he noticed a hand in the air in the back of the group. "Um, yes? You in the back?"

The crowd parted to see who was asking the question. Most didn't seem to know who she was and didn't even blink in her direction once they realized it was just a girl. "I'm curious as to why yellow lab puppies were used in the display when it was dalmatian puppies which were the ones she wanted?"

The tour guide blinked in surprise. "Um. I'm not sure. I'll have to discuss that detail with the Museum curator. From my understanding, she was interested in several other breeds of dogs, not just dalmatian."

"Such as?" She pushed further.

"Well, bull dogs and chocolate labradors I know for a fact were of interest to her." He replied smoothly as if he knew she would ask. Jenat smiled sweetly.

"As far as I know she was only interested in dalmatian. Didn't she obsess over them due to their spots?" Several people seemed to laugh at this. All growing up with the story, oh, but if they had grown up with the villain.

"Yes, she wanted to make them into a coat. Everyone knows that."

"So, why choose dogs of different breeds? Not only different breeds, but they rarely have spots and when they do they usually only come from one specific family?" Jenat responded stubbornly.

"I'm not sure, but I'll look into it." The tour guard muttered. He then swept his arm over to the next statue. One of Jafar. Something made her pause. She knew it wasn't real, and she tried to pay attention to the tour guide, but she couldn't. Jenat was suddenly pushed into a memory.

"_My littlest flower, what do you have there?" Her Pops asked. Jenat held up the doll and smiled brightly despite one tooth missing. _

"_I found her over by the crates. Isn't she pretty?" Her father rubbed his neck, but her brother was the one who answered._

"_Pretty gross looking. She doesn't have any hair!" Jay laughed. Jenat pouted and crossed her arms holding the doll tightly to her._

"_She's got hair. Right here." She said pointing above the left ear. Jay still laughed at her poor defense. Jafar, however, put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Give me the doll, Jenat. We might be able to sell it." Jafar suddenly looked much older then he was. Jenat shook her head and held the doll tighter to her. Her eyes soon became blurry from the unsheaded tears. Her head began to shake and she started to mumble her defiance._

"_No. No. I want to keep her. I found her fair and square. No one will want her." Jafar took the doll away from his daughter and put a price tag of $3 on it. It sat on the shelf for five weeks._

Jenat came back to where she was. In the Museum in Auradon. Deciding to leave she made a quick exit left.

Tears were about to fall when she heard a knock at the door.

"One moment!" Jenat responded. She quickly wiped her tears and finished her hair. Pulling on a yellow, long sleeved sleeping shirt she opened the door. Jenat wasn't sure who she would find, but she still found herself surprised.

"Hey Jenat. Sorry to barge in on you, but we heard you really knocked it off well in physics earlier." Nalani said motioning between her and Aliza. "And I know we just met, but I'm struggling and was wondering if you could help us."

Jenat looked between the two girls. Before asking with confusion, "Don't they have tutors or something?"

Aliza snorted. "Yeah. They sure do. If you can afford to pay them fifty dollars an hour and with the way I'm struggling in this class they'd have my money like that." She said with finger snap.

"Right." Jenat said drawing out the 'i'. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"We can't really pay you, but I brought up some leftover danishes." Aliza said holding up a black lunch bag.

Nalani held up another blue and pink lunch bag. "And I brought some seaweed face masks so we can wear those why we're studying. You know, stress and de-stress at the same time."

Jenat smiled and let out a short chuckle.

"We don't have pastries and facial masks on the Isle." She paused mulling things over. Weighing the pros and cons she allowed them to come in to her room. Alisa and Nalani gazed around the room as Jenat shuffled her textbooks out of her bag.

"This room is" Alisa paused, searching for the right word, "Homey."

Jenat looked around the room at the four poster bed, which was unmade, and then gazed over to the large wardrobe. "It isn't much, but I like it."

Pushing a chair over to the side of the bed Jenat looked at the girls questioningly. Nalani stepped over and took a seat on the offered chair while Alisa sat on the bed. The girls pulled out their Physics homework and began. Soon Jenat started answering their questions they threw at her.

"Okay. I think I got it." Nalani said, although her eyebrows were still scrunched in confusion. Alisa, however, rolled on to her back and rubbed her eyes before letting her arms fall off the side of the bed.

"I'm glad you did; I'm completely lost. I have no understanding, just let me fail Physics and die in peace." Jenat glanced at her to ensure she was only joking and then let out a small chuckle.

"You'll get it soon, I promise. Nobody gets physics overnight." Jenat said looking down at her book.

"Maybe not physics, but we've heard you got something else overnight." Nalani said as she and Alisa shared a grin. Jenat looked at them confused. Nalani continued, "It seems within a matter of days you have Aziz falling off his flying carpet."

Jenat rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alisa sat up on the bed to look at her. "Right. Of course not."

"Besides, we could never be together, he's a prince and I'm the daughter of the guy who tried to kill his father, overthrow the Sultan, and almost got away with having powers as strong as a genie." Jenat said quickly, pointing out the obvious. Nalani let out a small chuckle.

"That's what makes it so fun. Nobody thinks you guys can be together, so why not just at least hear the guy out?" Jenat looked at her incredulously.

"Because eventually, everyone, including Prince Benjamin, is going to realize this was a bad idea and send me and everyone else back to the Isle." Jenat said rubbing her arms. Silence fell upon the group. Jenat was alone with her thoughts, not wanting to think about her father, but it's hard to separate from everything you once knew. Alisa and Nalani looked at each other once again. Nodding they got up and abandoned their homework. Jenat watched them curious as to what they were doing. Reaching for the bags they brought with them they produced the danishes and face masks.

Jenat was soon smeared with seaweed smelling facial cream and nibbling on a danish while laughing with her friends. For just a moment, she wasn't the girl from the Isle.

After saying farewell to the girls Jenat moved down to the kitchen. She wanted to get something to drink to wash down all of those danishes, but fate tends to be a finicky little thing.

"Your majesty." She said upon running into the future King. Ben raised an eyebrow at her formal introduction.

"Just Ben. You don't have to call me your majesty at school." He replied. Jenat had been several turns from her destination when they stumbled upon each other. She let out a tight lip smile. An unwelcome silence fell over the two, producing nothing but an awkward glance here and there. Jenat just felt the whole situation was just embarrassing. She was in her pajamas and he had remained in a three piece suit. Tugging on her long sleeves, she tried to think of something to talk about.

"Thanks, by the way." She finally said. Ben looked at her curiously. "For offering to help Carlos, he's a good kid. He's fast too, was always running, instead of fighting when he knew he probably couldn't win the fight."

Ben seemed to be searching her face. "You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to convince the driver to bring you?"

Jenat smiled amused. "You really need to re read your proclamations and find out as much information as possible. Your proclamation states the children of Jafar, Maleficent, Evil Queen, and Cruella. You never stated which children."

His mouth dropped in shock before he left out a loud laugh. Jenat looked at him in shock, this was not a reaction she suspected. Maybe yelling. Maybe shouting. Maybe a threat, but not a laugh. "Then you are here legally. So, tell me, how was your first day?"

Benjamin was surprised when the fifth girl stepped out of the limo. There was no doubt about the shock in the crowd as well. Whispers quickly started throughout the school of how the Isle was sneaking people over, and the fifth girl was only evidence. People thought of her as a spy. They thought of her to be working for her parent. Nevertheless, Prince Benjamin was much more opened minded then some of the others at the castle it seemed.

He had decided when she stepped out of the vehicle that she would be valuable in some way. After all, he specifically instructed Potts not to be fooled by anyone there and to trust only the students who were being brought over. Ben had several conversations about the girl with Mr. Potts and Fairy Godmother. All of them came to the same conclusion. She was here due to the misinterpretation of the decree, and she was too stubborn to return to the Isle. Ben had heard other things from classmates. She was quick to defend those on her home land, and quick with an answer. Aziz seemed to have just as many questions about her as Ben did. Ben wanted to know more about her simply because she had so easily managed to arrive on in Auradon. Aziz said he was only curious.

"So, why does Hades and Captain Hook eat gyros together exactly?" Ben asked while laying on one of the couches in the library. Jenat and him had managed to walk there without even realizing it. Jenat couldn't seem to sit down long enough and was gazing at several different texts.

"Oh, well, that's pretty simple. They meet about once a week to discuss Henri's schooling." She didn't even so much as glance at him when she told him this detail, as if it were obvious.

"Who's Henri? And why's Captain Hook teaching her? I thought there was school on the Isle." Jenat snorted at his questions. Ben had a strange feeling that it had nothing to do with his questions and more to do with something else.

"Henri is Hades daughter. The youngest of four. She was the only one to go to the Isle with her father. Hades always felt guilty for having to bring her, so he decided she wouldn't go to the school there. It was obvious that the teachers didn't care too much about education. So, instead he enlisted Captain Hook's help." Jenat turned away from the text then and looked at him. Smirking to herself, she continued.

"Captain Hook was born into higher classes so he had a more demanding education when he was little. He left it all behind, though to start a band of pirates. Hades wanted Henri to have the best education available on the Isle-"

"So, he had Hook teach her as if she were born into a higher class," Ben interrupted. Jenat smile and lifted her arms. One laid across her chest and the other elbow rested on her hand creating an "L" shape. Jenat pressed two fingers to her cheek.

"Well, not bad. Your deductive skills will help you in the future as king, your majesty." Jenat said.

"So, why gyros?" Ben asked curiously.

'"Oh, those are Captain Hook's favorite dish." Ben started to laugh loudly again when she said this. Jenat looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry." He laughed some more. He chuckled in between his sentences. "It's just, he's one of the most feared beings in the world and ruled with an iron fist on his ship from my understanding. He robbed hundreds of thousands in search for gold and his favorite dish is gyros!"

Jenat waited for Ben to stop laughing, or at least for his laughter to fade into chuckles. "Well, what's your favorite dish?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He said without missing a beat. Jenat raised an eyebrow

"And you're to be King." Jenat turned back to the books to admire them further. "I think we like simple and mundane things, to remember that we're still human."

"But he's one of the most feared pirates of the sea," Ben argued back. "I'm only a teenager. He's attacked hundreds of people, and stolen plenty of gold and jewels, I'm only-"

"Born into such wealth." She flopped down onto a chair. Her legs dangled off of the side of one arm and she rested her head on the other arm. Ben turned to look at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was looking out into something he could not see.

"You never once had to learn how to lie or steal, because everything was handed to you. If your toy broke someone would get you a new one. When our toy broke, that was our first lesson." Jenat smiled. "I once had this doll. Ugly thing really. Had too many stitches on the seams, reused too many times. Hair was missing except for above her left ear. Her dress was tattered and stained, but she was mine. One day, a jerk tried to steal her. I held on to one arm and he held onto the other and he was trying to take it. I pulled and he pulled. It felt like the fight was lasting forever, but it was only a few moments. It ended when the arm he was pulling came off."

"So, did you sew it back on?" Ben asked. Jenat rolled her head back onto the armchair and raised her arms. She stretched her back as if she were a cat.

"No. Someone else helped me. That's rare on the Isle. Help, I mean." Jenat replied while toying with her sleeves on her shirt. "I never did find out who did it."

With those words she stood up and left Prince Ben behind. She had nothing more to say, and she had nothing more she wanted to hear. Ben laid there for what felt was a long while, thinking of what she spoke of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Insert author's excuse for not posting here. No, but really. I have an internship this semester and my classes are...yeah. They're there. Anyways, slow updates, but I mean what else is new. Also we are getting closer to the end of the first book. Do you want me to continue? If so, leave me a comment. Oh, before I forget. I don't own Descendants, I only own Jenat and her confusing life. **

**If you're confused as to why I'm ending the story so quickly, it's not because I can't keep up. It's because the story for Jenat doesn't end where it does for the Core 4. Also, I'm kind of excited for Chapter 9, because we get to see some people who we haven't seen for a while. Let me know what you think, really about anything. I love hearing from you guys. Alright, here we go. **

Chapter 8

"Hey!" Cried out a female voice. Stiffening she turned to see who was behind her. She had almost made it to her destination only to be interrupted. Again. A teenager with dark hair and pink pajamas was walking behind her. "You're the fifth Isle kid. Jenat, right?"

Jenat looked at the girl curiously. She decided to remain quiet. "Oh, I'm Lonnie. Mulan's daughter."

Lonnie smiled brightly, and Jenat simply returned a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Jenat said. Lonnie pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You too. You caused quite a commotion when you came." Jenat frowned slightly and looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Jenat said wrapping her arms around her. Lonnie seemed to finally discover her discomfort.

"Oh! No. That's not a bad thing, we just-"

"Weren't expecting me. Yeah. I know." Jenat interrupted. Lonnie watched the girl curiously.

"Were you heading to the kitchens?" Lonnie asked. Jenat nodded her head. Lonnie smiled and motioned for Jenat to follow her. The two walked in a comfortable silence.

Both were lost in their own thoughts. Lonnie was trying to think of a subject to discuss to make the walk seem faster, but when she looked over at Jenat she saw someone who didn't need to talk too much. Jenat was focused on some of the paintings and was staring at the decor around the hall. Smiling to herself Lonnie decided against saying any more. Reaching for the door of the kitchen.

"There you are, Mal! I was looking for you! You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!" Lonnie paused and looked at the bowl between her and the Villian Kids. Jenat passed by Jay and Carlos and was getting her desired glass of water. "Midnight snack, huh? What are you guys making?"

Lonnie took a closer look as Mal was telling her they were just cookies. Jenat watched in amusement as Lonnie stuck a finger into the bowl to get some of the batter while they all tried to stop her. Curiouser and curiouser.

"What? I'm not gonna double dip." Lonnie said, clearly amused. Jenat rested against the counter.

"Feel anything?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal spoke. A moment passed before Jay approached Lonnie. Raising his arm to rest against a bar and then his head against his arm, he gave a smile.

"Hey, there." Jenat rolled her eyes. However, Lonnie seemed smart enough to fall for Jay. Jenat had to admire the girl for that.

"It could use some chips." She said. Jenat looked at her curiously. The others were equally confused if Jay whispering chips out loud with confusion in his voice was any sort of sign. Lonnie walked past the group and reached into the fridge pulling out a small bowl.

"And those are?" Mal left the question hanging in the air. Mulan's daughter took a handful of her chips and put them in batter.

"Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group." Mal and Evie both looked into the bowl with confusion before Lonnie continued. "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys. Like. chocolate chip cookies?"

She glanced around at everyone with a big smile. Jenat wish she would stop talking. "Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and…."

Finally, Lonnie saw what her words were causing. Each of the villian kids had a look of sadness, of want, and maybe even a little bit of curiosity, but it was Jenat and Jay who wouldn't meet her eyes. The others would at least glance at her face, but the two siblings refused to even look at the girl.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie asked, trying to keep up a perfect princess facade and smile through the awkwardness.

"It's just different where we're from." Mal stated no longer looking at Lonnie. Lonnie glanced over her shoulder looking at the three villian kids behind her. Jenat gave her a weak smile, before looking in her cup.  
"Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought even villains love their kids." Lonnie considered. It was in this moment Jenat truly saw how different people were. How different they could be. Lonnie rested her hands on Mal's. "Oh. How awful."

Mal slowly looked up at Lonnie as if she were going to say something. Instead she wiped Lonnie's tear away. "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by."

Mal started pushing Lonnie to the door, "Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams!"

Mal closed the door and saw Jenat leaning on the counter. "Jenat, get out."

"Oh, I don't get to try the cookies?" Jenat said smiling, before faking a pout. She walked past her brother and stood next to him. Looking down she found her attention drawn to the chocolate chips.

"Do, do you guys really think they do that here? Bake their kids cookies and help them with their problems?" She asked hesitantly. Jenat looked up at the group. Mal, Evie, and Carlos didn't look at her. She turned to her brother. "Jay?"

Jay looked at her before wrapping an arm around her. "Yeah, I think they do."

A moment of silence filled the room. For once, Jenat pretended she was a princess. Her brother and her never had to steal. Her mother didn't disappear, and her father didn't have a temper. Wrapping her fingers around the bowl, she looked at the cookies more in depth. Watching as the shadows played on and off each little chip.

"That seems." pausing she looked for the right word, "Nice."

Shrugging off her brother's arm and walking to the door she bid the group a goodnight.

Crawling into bed, Jenat wanted to say she was exhausted, but she really wasn't surprisingly. The last few hours would have been intense. She had gotten ready for bed around seven, helped some of her classmates for about an hour, ran into the new king, met Lonnie, and revealed just a little too much for her taste. She felt more exhausted reviewing the day then actually going through everything. As she tossed one way only to turn back to her original sleeping position, Jenat's thoughts were on something she never thought they would be. Chocolate chip cookies.

"_How come you take stuff?" Jenat asked Jay as they walked down the road. Jay was carefully pickpocketing several wealthier looking Isle dwellers. She was seven, old enough to understand what was going on, but not old enough to understand why. Jay was older though. Wiser. So, he would know._

"_To keep the shelves at Pops' place full. You know that." _

"_But why?" Jenat pressed on. She heard Jay sigh._

"_Look. You like to eat, right?" Jenat nodded her head. "Well, the only reason you get to eat is because Pops have customers."_

_He took somebody's gloves which were in their back pocket. "He has customers, because he has stuff to sell and he's only got stuff to sell, because I can get it."_

_Jenat was quiet for a moment thinking all of it over. "Okay."_

_Jay looked at his little sister. She wore her hair down that day and it reached all the way down to the lower part of her back. He would have to see if he could find her any ribbon to tie her hair back. _

The next day started early. Jenat had class that day, but she still needed to look at some stuff. She sat on her bed and was observing the post cards in detail. The handwriting was simple and childish, but something made her think they weren't written by a child. Ruffling her hair she continued to stare at them hoping they would tell her something. Anything.

"Knock knock." Someone called through the door. Hiding the postcards under her pillow she answered the door, only to find her brother.

"Oh. And here I thought it was someone important." She said with a smirk. Rolling his eyes, Jay made is way into her room. Hopping onto the bed and putting his hands behind him he sighed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jenat asked with her hand on her hip and trying to hide her amused smile.

"Your bed is comfy, but it has a few lumps. Have you told Fairy Godmother yet?"

"No. I'm quite comfortable with it."

"Oh, yeah I kept hearing your stuff was little bit used." Jenat snorted at Jay's response as she tied up her boots.

"Not like we aren't used to used stuff."

"I mean, once you lay on a new bed, it's pretty hard to go back." Jenat froze at Jay's words. Slowly standing up she looked at him. His feet were crossed at the ankles even though he was still wearing his boots and his eyes were closed. He was content, which was the first time in a long time. Maybe even ever.

"Jay," She began with a sad sound. Jay looked up with a hint of worry. "You know we're probably going to get sent back to the Isle, right?"

He turned to her confused and began to sit up on the bed. Picking up her bag she looked at him seriously.

"Don't you worry about that. We're going to be staying in Aurodan for a long time." His words brought confusion.

"What are you and the others going to change your ways or something? We're villian kids, and when everyone here is going to figure that out, we're gone." She argued back trying to fight off tears of frustration. Jay got off the bed and approached her. Looking at her brother with tears in her eyes, it forced Jay to go back to the Isle, back to a time neither really cared for, but one which truly defined Jay. Jay wrapped his arms around her.

"We aren't going back to the Isle. I promise." Jenat allowed her brother to pretend to be her brother and she allowed herself to pretend that she needed her brother. For one of them there was no pretending or maybe for both.

"Come on. We have to head down or you'll be late." Jenat said pulling away from her brother. Locking her door behind her, she led her brother away from her tower, and both walked together.

Once they were by the open corridor the two siblings separated. Jay had gone to speak to Mal about whatever and Jenat needed to discuss with Jacob about his end of the bet. As she left, though she did not see her brother throw her a look of worry. If she did, then she would have thought how strange it was for Jay to be worried about her this much while in Auradon.

"Jacob, just the man I wanted to see." Jenat said as she walked up beside him. He was pushing a cart towels and heading towards the playing field.

"Can this wait? I need to drop off these towels to the changing room or Coach will have my head." Jacob explained to her as he maneuvered through the crowded area.

"I mean I'm just planning on walking and talking. If that's okay with you?"

"Alright. Let's walk and talk." He replied. The two made their way through the school with ease.

"See, when I was on the Isle I had a way of making money. An ability that can be transferred to Auradon." Jenat started slowly. Jacob glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And when I left the Isle, well, I left with only a few things. Money wasn't really one of them. So, after the game, you are going to take me down to the port or anywhere else where there are crates and leave me there." Jacob stopped the cart and turned to look at her.

"Jenat, look, the ports can get pretty rough. I don't think I feel comfortable leaving you down there. If you need money, I can give you some and-"

"No!" Jenat had to remember where she was. Shouting wasn't exactly encouraged here, even if one's emotions were high. Calming down she began again. "No. I don't borrow money. I've been there, and it's left a few too many memories for my liking. Look, just take me to the port and come get me in a few hours. Got it?"

Jacob pursed his lips in thought before pushing the cart again. Jenat jogged to catch up with him.

"Alright. I'll take you to the port, but I'm not leaving." Jacob began.

"But, I-"

"Listen, I'll stay in the shadows where no one can really see me, okay? The last thing I need is for one of my friends to go missing." Jacob explained. Jenat stopped, staring at her boots. She began to fiddle with her sleeve. The markings were darker today, but still light enough to go unnoticed. Jenat had decided on a wide, red, sleeved dress which torso was yellow. The yellow shirt went all the way down before the back stopped right under her rear. The front of the shirt twisted together at the belt around her waist. She had decided on red tights and red hairties.

Jacob turned to look at her. "What?"

"Am I really your friend?" She asked, cautiously looking up at him. Jacob smiled, a bit amused.

"Yes, I don't just ask anyone to sit at our lunch table, you know." Jenat grinned only a little bit. She brushed some imaginary hair strands out of her face and touched her mother's earrings.

"Alright. You can stay, but I won't need protection."

"Well, we'll leave after the game."

"Okay. I'll be ready."

The two left the conversation amused and continued walking towards the field. There was already an impressive crowd. There were students in green and yellow, Jenat could only assume the opposing team. Splitting up, Jenat headed to the bleachers dedicated to the home team. Aliza and Nalani soon showed up and sat beside her, causing her to be stuck in between.

"Are you going to cheer on Aziz?" Nalani asked with a slight smirk. Jenat rolled her eyes.

"I will cheer on whoever needs to be cheered." Jenat stated simply, before a question popped into her head. "How come Jacob's a scholarship kid?"

Aliza snorted next to her. "Cause the guy has a huge brain. You should see the stack of notecards he makes. He does them for every class and studies them whenever he's got a moment."

"No, I know he's intelligent, but I don't understand why he's a scholarship kid. His manners are a little rough, but I had heard he was Jim Hawkins' son." Jenat explained. It wasn't that difficult for her to figure out who Jacob's parents were, but she still was curious. Once again, Aliza was the one who responded.

"Yeah. General James Hawkins is his father, but he's the youngest of three boys. There's Jamie, James the Second also the eldest, Johnathon or Johnny, and then Jacob. The two older boys are at the fancy space school, and the school offered Jacob a full ride, but he came here instead. Don't really know why. Doesn't talk about it."

"Well, speak of the devil. Here he comes." Nalani warned. The girls all quieted as he made his way over. Sitting beside them, they all watched as the seats quickly filled, and the game began.


	9. Chapter 9

**Y'all. This chapter is not as long as I would have liked it to been, but what I'm really excited about is NEXT chapter. I have a policy for myself which is that I will not post Chapter A until Chapter B is done. In this chapter we are going back to the Isle for a moment, and then next one well, you'll have to follow and favorite to see what happens. Not have to **_**have to**_** but highly ****recommended****. After this I think I'll only have two to three more chapters before The Thing happens. Speaking of things happening. Let me know what you think is happening in the chapter. Why does Jenat's wrist have henna on them? Why hasn't she hurried up and gotten the letters mailed? And why are they working for some of Uma's crew? All will be revealed, but until then comment, favorite, and follow.**

Somehow Jenat was not too shocked to find out Aurodan Prep had a rally cry. Suddenly the cry broke out, "Ohayohay!"

She couldn't help but grin at the energy and laugh along with everyone else. Jenat had her attention on the team, but she couldn't help noticing her brother on the bench or how fast his leg was moving. He was getting jittery. As was everyone else.

"This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals." The announcer proclaimed. Jenat rolled her eyes. They should see what the team on the Isle can do.

"The teams get into their huddles and take positions along the kill zone. The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire." Watching her brother carefully she noticed how his body language changed when the coach suggested he play. Pulling Carlos with him, and even though Carlos attempted to sit back down, Jay had somehow convinced Coach to let them both play.

"And now a substitution. He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold a shield." Jenat frowned. He didn't have to say that about Carlos, he just hadn't finished growing.

"When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. The tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. Now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mi-field. Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone. Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Phillip the Falcons' goal keeper!" A grown erupted from the crowd.

"Come on, Jay! Kick their butts!" Jenat shouted. She suddenly felt an arm around her.

"You're scary when you yell, girl!" Nalani shouted over the crowd. Jenat just laughed at her.

"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. A great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dashes off to Prince Ben. Then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay. He passes to Prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay!" The announcer continued complimenting the team, as they ran over to where he stood with the trophy.

"Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn-"

"Excuse me." Prince Benjamin interrupted. Jenat wanted to step back in shock. He didn't seem like the type. "Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an 'M!'"

The crowd mimicked the move he made while shouting out the letter.

"Give me an 'A'!"

Once again, the crowd did as he asked. Jenat had a funny feeling as to what was going to be the next letter.

"Give me an 'L'!"Jenat sholted and turned to look at the girl whose name was spelt. She was trying to remain stoic, but even Jenat could see a little grin and a small bit of happiness in the girl's eyes.

"What does that spell?" Prince Benjamin asked.

"Mal!" The crowd shouted, a bit confused.

"Come on, I can't hear you!" His majesty taunted.

"Mal!" The crowd shouted, again. This time more confident.

"I love you, Mal! Did I mention that? Give me a beat!" The soon King responded, and soon a beat was brought out from the marching band.

Did I mention

That I'm in love with you.

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do.

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud if that's okay

That's okay

I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop

I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me.

But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees.

Because my love for you is ridiculous

I never knew (Who knew?)

That it can be like this

My love for you is ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-C-U-L-O-U-S!

R-I-D-C-U-L-O-U-S!

It's ridiculous!

Just ridiculous!

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

Well did I mention

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do.

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout out loud, if that's okay

If that's okay.

I gotta know which way to go, c'mon give me a sign

You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine.

Don't want to go another minute without you

'Cause if you heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do.

Because my love for you is ridiculous

I never knew (Who knew?)

That it can be like this

My love for you is ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-C-U-L-O-U-S!

R-I-D-C-U-L-O-U-S!

It's ridiculous!

Just ridiculous!

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

Jenat had to give it to the guy. He was ready to break his neck for Mal. During the song he not only threw his shirt towards her, but also had some of his buddies launch him into the crowd to get to Mal faster. By the time she turned around he was standing there next to her.

"I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" Before any other words could be said. Audrey appeared with Chad by her side.

"Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So, I don't need your pity date." Before the crowd could finish their murmurs of approvals or disapprovals Ben took the mic back.

"Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" He all but shouted at the girl. Jenat waited half a heart beat, waiting for her reply.

"She said yes!" Ben announced to the crowd. Jenat smiled with joy.

"Is this how all break ups go in Auradon?" She asked Jacob. He turned to her and smiled.

"No, most just break up. They don't do the whole dance sequence." Jenat couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, come on. It's time for your end of the bargain to be fulfilled." Jenat said. Jacob nodded and they both said goodbye to the girls. As they walked to the exit of the school grounds, Jenat continued fiddling with her sleeves. She had to hurry.

The Isle was not a joke. If it was the one who told the joke had a morbid type of humor. If one were to walk the streets of the Isle they would find themselves lost. Hence the name. However, Terrance had been walking the streets for longer than he cared to admit. Henri was with her father, and the twins were doing their chores for the business, he could just make out their silhouettes as they scrubbed the windows of a building.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Terrance rolled his eyes as he turned to look down the alley. Harry and Gil were walking towards him.

"I don't have any money on me. You're wasting your time." He said. Harry circled around him and lifted up his hook.

"Oh, and you'd know all about time, wouldn't ya?" Harry responded. Terrance leaned up against one of the walls and put his foot on it.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I've never been off the Isle. Remember?" Gil hung back, a bit awkward while Harry quickly put his hook under Terrance's chin. Terrance showed little emotion.

"Ey. I do. But your dear old father managed to escape, didn't he?"

"He's the personification of time. When he was trapped here with my mother things went smoothly for the first five years, and then they took a turn for the worst. He had to leave, he didn't escape." Terrance responded smoothly, while fiddling with his black hair. Harry glared.

"Ey. I'm sure. Is that what ye tell yeself to help ye sleep at night?" Harry asked. Terrance rolled his eyes.

"No. You dumbass, unlike you, I don't need to remind myself my father loved me." Harry was about to charge when Gil put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon man. Uma's expecting us." Gil said. Harry grumbled and turned to walk away. Gil waited a few moments before turning to Terrance.

"Any word from her?" He asked. Terrance looked at him sadly.

"Nothing. We'll be getting word soon though. I've been watching her movements though. She's currently attending the school. It looks like she was heading out at the same time I was." Terrance sighed and leaned back against the creaky wall. Gil watched him for a moment.

"So, she hasn't, well, you know-"

"No. She hasn't found any of them yet. She's working on it and if she finds out any information you know you'll be the first to know." Gil looked back over at Terrance before nodding. He left after the words were spoken.

"You're sneaking." He called out. Henri peaked around the corner.

"Yeah, but I'm getting better at it." She said with a smile Terrance let out a chuckle.

"True, you are."


	10. Chapter 10

**Y'all! I'm actually posting before my deadline. This chapter is a bit longer, but honestly after last chapter, y'all totally deserve it. So, next chapter is really rough, but I mean that's why it's a first draft. As usual leave a follow, favorite, and comment. Also, would you rather I just make this one huge document spanning over the three movies, or would you like three different documents? Let me know. **

**Chapter 10**

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come down here. No place for a princess." Jacob told her. Jenat glanced at him as she shifted her bag on the shoulder. Stopping at a tower of crates, one on top of another. So familiar to the ones at home. Jenat looked around. Actually, a lot of it was similar to the marketplace at home. The port they were at smelled like rotting fish, and sea salt. Jumping on top of the crates, she rummaged through the bag until she came across the hat she was looking for. Jenat set it down on the ground in front of her. Jacob looked at her curiously. No one else seemed to pay attention to her.

First position. Hands together at the core of the body. One foot behind the other. Let the story begin.

An hour passed before she decided she had enough. Jenat bowed to the small crowd who had gathered. Mainly men. She suspected they were expecting something more from her. Jenat wished she could say no one had proposed the idea to her, but then she would be lying. Gathering the hat and money, Jenat walked over to where Jacob stood. He was off a few feet to the side, tapping his shoulder he looked at her.

"Done already?" He said turning to her.

"Yeah. There wasn't that much of a crowd." Jenat replied.

"Well, how much did you make?"

"Only twenty five dollars."

"Really. That's amazing!" Jacob responded. Jenat looked at him curiously.

"I make twice that much in one hour on the Isle doing the same dance." It was Jacob's turn to look at her curiously. He decided not to respond and instead led her through the crowd and out of the port. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea.  
"Hey. Are you hungry? My treat." He said. Jenat glanced at him, before shrugging.

"Sure. I won't pass up the opportunity for free food." Grinning Jacob led her to the main road. He noticed the lamps weren't on yet, but he shouldn't have been surprised. The sun was still just barely up. The setting sun cast a glowing orange over the small town. Leading her into the pizza shop, he saw them before she did. His thoughts were interrupted by Anthony.

"Ah! Jacob, and a lovely lady friend." The middle aged man said. Jacob smiled at the man. Anthony had black hair, which was slightly balding, and a mustache, which remained as thick as always. Grabbing two menus from the host's podium he continued.

"Maybe a more romantic spot? Yes?" The two teenagers looked at each other in mild shock.

"No. Anthony, we're not together." Jacob responded. Jenat looked up at him as he responded, until a large pepperoni pizza caught her eye. Following the dish with her eyes, she watched as it landed in front of someone. Once the waitress stepped aside she saw who. Her brother, and sitting next to him was Aziz. He was recounting a story to Chad that involved a lot of hand motions apparently.

"Ah." Anthony's voice caught her attention. "Her heart belongs to another."

Jacob glanced at her as she looked over at the brick wall with light bulbs strung by them. He tried not to smile as he saw her blush.

"Well, nevermind then. Come sit. Eat as much as you want." Anthony practically cried out. Leading them through his restaurant he placed them in the middle. Sitting down they settled themselves at the table. Jenat looked over the menus, unsure of what to get.

"So, tell me something about the Isle." Jacob said. Jenat looked up at him. She paused for a moment before turning around to look at the pizza place. She wished she could say she didn't notice Aziz was no longer sitting with the rest of the tourney team, but Jenat was a villain. Villains don't get to make wishes. Finally, her eyes landed on the dance floor in front of a small stage. She noticed several couples swaying back and forth, but still could not find Aziz. Not that she was looking for him.

"Dancing on the Isle is more fast paced and we never let anyone get that close to us." Jenat finally said.

Jacob turned to see where she was looking. "People don't slow dance."

"No. We're bad guys remember." Jacob was about to respond to her. Maybe he was going to tell her about how "bad guys" weren't always the "bad guys", but she stopped him. "But every girl wants to feel important enough to be held so delicately."

Jenat couldn't help, but stare at the couples longingly. Her dance movements were more about telling stories of the past. Each motion meant something important. This type of dancing though, it was like chocolate chip cookies. Nice.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?" Jacob said, distracting her momentarily.

"Um. Whatever is fine." She smiled at him as he nodded. Looking around she saw a large bar going down a wall. Jenat's thoughts were interrupted when a body took Jacob's place only a moment later.

"Okay. I'm officially confused. I thought you liked Aziz." Jay said looking at his little sister. Rolling her eyes, Jenat rested her chin on her hand.

"And I thought you'd learn to mind your own business."

"So, you and Jenat?" Jacob turned to see Aziz. Aziz wouldn't look at him though. He was staring at the counter of the bar, not really noticing his surroundings. Jacob looked away, and started looking at all the different bottles on the back wall.

"Nah." Jacob responded. "She's not my type."

"We aren't interested in each other anyways." Jenat replied, calmly looking over the menu. Maybe a meat lovers would be good.

"Who? You and Jacob? Or you and Aziz?" Jay responded. Jenat glanced up before leaning back in her chair.

"I don't see how she can't be your type. She's amazing." Aziz responded still refusing to look at Jacob.

"Yeah, but she's kind of hooked on this other guy." Jacob said. Aziz turned to him quickly.

"Both." Jenat said, quickly losing her patience.  
"That's a load of shit, Jenat." Jay responded without a second thought. Jenat rolled her eyes. "I see the way you look at him."

"Do you know who?" Aziz asked, trying not to sound too excited. Jacob glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenat said through gritted teeth.

"You look at Aziz, like you know he could be your whole new world." Jay said leaning across the table.

"But, I can tell you this." Jacob started. Aziz finally turned to look at him. "She wouldn't mind a slow dance and I happen to know a guy."

Grabbing the two pops that arrived for his table, Jacob winked at Aziz before going back to Jenat.

"Get lost, before I make you." Jenat muttered looking anywhere, but her brother. Jay did leave her, but he didn't go far.

"Hey, so I figured you were more of a classic Pepsi gal." Jacob said, setting the drink down in front of her. Jenat was staring at the menu with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Everything okay?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"Brothers are dumb." Jacob let out a loud laugh, startling Jenat. She was serious. Why was he laughing at her?

"Sorry. I just, you know, know how that feels. Maybe not the same way, but still I know what you mean." Jenat glanced at him again before grinning. It was nice to know someone else understood, even if it wasn't the same.

They decided on a cheese pizza. A classic, in Jacob's opinion. Jacob allowed his gaze to look at the girl across from him. Jacob had to agree with Anthony. Jenat was beautiful, but he knew that he didn't like her to try a relationship. He liked her because they were similar. Jacob saw the way she hesitated when searching for the right spot to sit at lunch. Jenat was an outsider. Like him and the others. Her stereotype followed her around, preventing others from talking to her. Jacob knew all about stereotypes. He was constantly and consistently compared to his brothers. People say an individual shouldn't worry about being judged, but they never say anything about being compared to blood.

"Jacob, we are ready for you." Jenat was curious as to why Anthony came over to their table. Her curiosity piqued when Jacob nodded and began to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Jenat asked, nervous something bad was about to happen. However, Jacob simply grinned.

"Don't worry." His confidence and carefree nature soothed her. She nodded. Jacob walked away from her. Glancing at her over his shoulder, he walked by the tourney team and leaned down to whisper in one of their ears.

"I'm giving you an opportunity." Jacob whispered in Aziz's ear. Aziz turned to Jacob in mild curiosity before Jacob nodded over to Jenat who remained oblivious. Aziz looked at Jacob ready to ask something only to find he was heading to the stage.

Sitting down on the stool available to the singers. Jacob leaned into the mic. "Hey, ya'll. We're going to slow things down. So, if you have someone you want to get to know, here you go, pal."

A soft melody fell onto the restaurant as Jacob strummed on an old wooden guitar. Jenat was looking at Jacob. Unbelievable. She smiled at him and rested her chin on her fist.

Girl, you know I've known you forever

How many nights we hung out together

Same little crowd, little bar, little town

Jenate was so distracted she didn't notice someone approach her. "Excuse me, Jenat?"

Turning in her chair, she came face to face with Aziz. Jenat's eyes widen. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

Smiling, she grabbed the hand that was waiting for her. Going to the floor she hesitated. "I don't think I know how to dance to music like this."

Aziz smiled before leading her further onto the floor. He gently rested her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. "Just follow me."

"That's what I'm worried about." Jenat said with a smile. Something in Aziz filled with warmth even though it was an insult from anyone else, from Jenat it was something more. Something that asked for just a little bit of trouble.

'Round this old dance floor

My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder

Making a motion like, "Could y'all get any closer?"

Jenat wasn't sure how to react. This would have been far too intimate on the Isle. Dancing like this would have shown too much of a weakness, but somehow she knew she wanted to keep going. There was no twirling. There wasn't anything quick or fast about it. This dance was calm and steady.

There's a rumor going 'round about me and you

Stirring up our little town the last week or two

So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling

I feel it, don't you feel it too?

There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round

What d'you say we make it true?

"Jenat?" Aziz said with a cautionary tone. Jenat had been in thought, so when she looked up at him, Aziz's breath got sucked out of him. She tilted her head to the left in curiosity, and he couldn't help, but smile at how someone could think she was a villain when Jenat still acted so much like a child.

"Yeah?"

Well I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they're crazy

I can do whatever you want me to do, baby

Or you could lay one on me right now

We could really give them something to talk about

"You know, since you arrived, things have been different?" Aziz responded. He was hesitant. Unsure of where this conversation was going to go. It could go great or it could go horribly wrong. Jenat scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Different?"

Oh, be honest, girl, now

Do you want to do this or not?

Should we keep them talking, girl

Or should we just make 'em stop?

"Yeah."

"A bad different?" She asked curiously. Jenat knew deep down inside she was a villain, no matter how much she tried to be good. No matter how much she tried to hide it. No matter how much Aziz's big brown eyes told her she was more than a villian.

"No. A good different. You've brought so much excitement into everyone's lives. Into my life."

There's a rumor going 'round about me and you

Stirring up our little town the last week or two

Oh, tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling

I feel it and you feel it too

Jenat wasn't sure how to respond. She really didn't, but something told her she didn't have to. Stepping a hair closer to Aziz she rested her forehead on his shoulder and in that moment, that one moment she knew something in her life was right. Aziz was what was right.

What d'you say we make it true?

Come on over here

Let's really give them something to talk about, baby

(Talk about, baby) there's a rumor going 'round

When Jacob finished the song, he saw how reluctant Jenat was to step away from Aziz. Jenat said something before walking out of Anthony's pizzeria. Jay stood from his table and followed his little sister out the front door.

"Jenat?" The night air was cold against his bare arms. He wished he had brought his jacket, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Jenat? Where are you?" He called out again. Jay turned to a noise to his left and quickly followed it around the corner. Standing by the wall, Jenat had her back turned away from him. Touching her shoulder, she turned around.

Jay wished he could say that he never saw Jenat cried, but there were a handful of times which he did. Those times were different though. One held anger, one held disappointment, but until now he really never did see Jenat cry from sadness. Tears had been streaming down her face.

"Jenat?" His face had softened considerably. He rarely showed this side of him, but when he did it was only to his sister.

"It's getting harder to deny them, Jay."


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! So, here's chapter 11, and this chapter really focuses on Jenat and Jay's relationship with each other. Please review. Please. I love hearing from everyone, and their opinions. So, yeah. Review, follow, favorite, all that fun stuff. Also, does anyone know why Jenat's henna not only appeared, but is now glowing? Comment to see what you can guess. Also, for some reason my font size changed and I didn't realize it till after I had started writing Chapter 12, so this one is only five pages instead of the traditional 7. Love y'all. See you next month. **

Chapter 11

Jay didn't know what to say which would help Jenat. A memory swept around their feet taking them to another day from a different year.

oOoOo

"_Give her back!" Jenat yelled at Harry Hook. He yanked on the doll's arm and she yanked back on the opposite arm. Hook was shocked to find the little brat to be so strong. The scent of dirt and trash filled his lungs, worse than the rotting fish scent which clung to his clothes. _

"_Why do you want her?" Jenat shouted. They were in the middle of the street, but hardly anyone looked at them. Hook and Jenat were instead stones in a stream of people. Afterall, why would the people of the Isle cry over a spilled potion when there were more important things? _

"_Maybe I want to see if she'll swim with the blasted sharks." Hook replied. Jenat's eyes started to well with tears. _

"_You can't have her! She's mine!" Jenat yelled with a mighty tug. Her tug was too strong though, and his was too. The ugly doll with barely any hair couldn't hold on to herself anymore. After all, she had been ripped several times before, sewn back, only to be replaced. The doll wasn't worth anything. Not to anyone, except Jenat. She wished someone would help her! But wishes don't come true for villains._

_Jenat wasn't expecting the next event to happen, but it did. She tugged, and Hook tugged. Then she fell, and he was looming over top of her. In his hand, was the doll's arm. Sucking in a breath she carefully lifted the doll to see the body without the arm. Jenat wanted to scream, wanted to yell some more, but her voice died that day. It fell into an abyss, which sounded like waves and smelled of rotting fish. Staring up at Hook, she waited for him to do something. For him to say something mean, but he wasn't the one to speak._

"_Hey!" Both turned to the sound of Jay's voice. "Leave her alone."_

_With a swift punch to the Hook's gut, Jay yelled at Jenat to run. So she did. On the way to her childhood home, she dropped the doll. Jenat wanted to turn around and get her, but when she turned she saw another girl holding her. A girl with dark skin and blue hair. Uma. Looking up, Uma grinned at Jenat. _

_Jenat turned away from her, and started running further. She ran and ran and ran, and sometimes, she wondered if she ever stopped running. _

_oOo_

_Jenat cried that night as her mother held her. The older woman rocked her back and forth. Her father was away on one of his "business trips". Thievery of the night walkers. Jenat's tears were not ones of sadness, instead they were ones of anger. Anger at Harry Hook. Anger at Uma. Anger at herself. She should have fought, she should have done more, but what more could she have done?_

_oOoOo_

"Jenat." Jay reached his arms around her shoulders. Resting her head against his chest violent sobs came over her. Jay settled his chin on her head, trying to shield her from all of her own emotions. Jenat should control her emotions better, she keeps getting into these situations where she allows her brother to be her brother.

A sound caught their attention. Peeking out from behind her brother, Jenat saw Jacob. He was looking directly at them. Three people staring at each other. One an outsider. One too vulnerable for their liking. One just hoping to rekindle a lost relationship.

"Jenat, I can take you home." Jacob said. For a moment, Jenat thought he meant home. Home where she could wrestle playfully with Henri, and sneak up onto the roofs with Terrance. Where she cartwheeled with Eva Lynn, and raced with Mary Lynn. Where even though the food was rotting, she still knew where to go to sleep safely. Where she could still go to see her mother.

"Home?" Jenat said pulling away from Jay.

"Back to Auradon Prep." Jacob explained. Jenat paused for a moment. Should she leave to go back to the school? She would be able to go underneath her bed covers and have no witnesses. Two were two too many. A hand on her shoulder made her look up at her brother.

"I can go with you, if you'd like." Jay looked down at his little sister. Looking into his eyes, she saw something she promised herself to never see in his eyes again. Worry. Composing herself she shrugged off the hand.

"Thanks, but I think Jacob and I will be okay. Go back inside. Enjoy yourself." She explained to him. Jay didn't look convinced. Jenat knew he remembered all of her tells, but she hoped the darkness would hide them. He nodded once before looking over to Jacob.

"Go on. I'll be fine." Jenat said, practically pushing him away. That was what the two were good at though. Pushing each other away.

Nodding, Jay returned inside. Jenat watched him carefully making sure he actually was inside before turning back to Jacob. Without a word she began to walk back to the school with Jacob. The walk was silent, until he decided to break it.

"You know, for someone who's dad tried to overthrow his dad, you looked pretty happy with Aziz."

"Don't." Jenat turned around to look at him. "You don't know me as much as you think you do."

"Yes, I think I do." Jacob responded standing with defiance.

"Then tell me something."

"I can tell you that your not with the other group. They all have their roles. Mal's the leader, Jay's the brawns, Evie's the one who convinces people with her charm, and I'm willing to bet my left leg that Carlos always came up with the quick getaway plan when shit hit the fan." Jenat crossed her arms, trying to stop his harsh words from hitting her too hard.

"Then there's you. The others, they seem to always be on the fence about you, but your brother." Jacob paused, unsure if he should continue.

"Your brother still wants to protect you, but I think there's something you're not telling him." Jenat looked at him sharply.

"But, I haven't figured out what you're hiding."

"And you won't." Jenat responded without hesitation, she then smiled sweetly. "But don't worry. My secret is pretty useless."

She began walking farther away from him down the street. Jacob rustled his hair. The lights of _Gaston's_ flickered, causing him to look at the old place. When he looked back to where Jenat was, she had left him behind completely.

Jenat walked back to the school alone. She didn't need Jacob or Jay or Aziz or anyone. She needed to get the letters to their locations. A pain in her wrist shot up her arm. Hissing, she lifted her sleeve. The marks were beginning to darken even worse. Jenat grimaced before, letting out a sigh. She let her arms fall, and then she herself fell back against her door.

Closing her eyes, for one moment she allowed herself to relax. When Jenat opened her eyes, she looked over to her bed. Her bed. When did she start thinking like that? Her feet started walking to the piece of furniture. She knelt down, and pulled out a bag. Dumping the contents, she looked at the things: three letters, a cluster of postcards, and a dirty book. Her wrist burned. Letting out a hiss, she lifted her sleeves. The henna was glowing. Jenat watched for a second, before the glowing faded away. She glanced back to the bag's content.

Picking up the book, she started to flip through the ratty pages. Jenat stopped at a random page, childlike handwriting stared back, and began reading.

_November 22, 1992_

_Hello my love,_

_The past days harsh. I don't no if writing is getting gooder. Amal help. Still no sure. She say I speak good. Writing is no speak. My writing bad. Jerome look at me to day. He smile. Aladdin ran by booth. Smile was no there._

_I dance to day. Made 20 dollars._

_Night night_

_Ragna _

A tear fell. Followed by another, and another. Jenat flipped through the pages. Settling on another page that had been glued to the spine of the book.

_March 30, 1993_

_Hello my love,_

_My writing is steadily imporving. I still misspell some words, but Amal says I'm getting better. Sometimes, I relook at my old enties and stutter (?). I don't think I spelled that right. Jerome is no longer interested in me. Jerome and Amal are engaged. He did not like the idea of me dancing. I don't understand why though. I make money, and I keep my body covered. My dancing tells the story of our people, there is no reason for me to undress. Men aren't the ones who watch me. Children and poor mothers are. _

_I often wonder if I will be the poor mother watching her children. _

_Night night,_

_Ragna_

Tears were flowing gently down Jenat's face. She had been close to Ragna. Afterall, Ragna was her mother. Sniffing, she flipped through the pages again. Jenat hated how she had this book her entire life, but only now did she actually have the courage to look through it. Whenever she had been on the Isle, she didn't want to look at it. She knew the book belonged to her mother, but she had mourned for so long from her disappearance. Jenat wished she looked through the book on the Isle. She felt as if there was something left unsaid.

However, her thoughts stopped. Jenat turned to the very last page. Small boxes and lines were drawn. Jenat tilted her head. Words were written on the lines and boxes as well as small numbers.

Jenat gasped. This was a map of Agrabah! It showed the best spots for dancing, and also the best routes. A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Jenat? Can I come in?" Her brother's voice floated through. Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is a day late, but it's pretty long. ****Originally****, it was only the standard seven pages, but when I wrote the next chapter I found it kept going and going. So, I inserted one of the events in this chapter instead. Man, I am excited for next chapter. However, we gotta do this chapter first. This chapter has fluff and family matters. Can anyone guess why the henna marks are stinging? I would love to hear what other people are thinking. Also, I'm thinking of how to continue this story. If I should continue on this chapter story or if I should switch over to another chapter story. I want to hear your thoughts, but either way I may be going on a temporary hiatus for about two or three months. This month has been harsh on me and my family, but I also need to revisit Descendants 2 as well as Wicked Ways since my plans for the second installment involves a lot of which happens in between the movies. So, favorite, follow, and review. **

**Now here's the story. **

Chapter 12

Jenat looked at the door, trying to decide whether she should let her brother in. Another knock came. "Jenat, please let me in."

Sighing, she decided to hide the book. Jenat shoved everything back into the hiding spot, and then moved to where her brother would stand. She regretted it when she opened the door though. Her brother stood there, tall and imposing, but his eyes were filled with something else. Pity. Anger then rushed through her veins. Turning away from the door she started talking.

"If you're here to ask me about my feelings for Aziz, get lost. I don't have any feelings for him." She wrapped her arms around herself, blocking away everything and everyone. At least, she tried to.

"Okay, first off, you're lying. Second, I came here because the last time you shown that much emotion, well, Pops got pretty angry." Jay said as he shut the door.

Jenat snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure me saying I have feelings for the son of Aladdin, would make Pops thrilled."

"Look, what's going on with you? You usually don't go this goo-goo eyes over a guy." Jenat turned around quickly, a look of offense on her face.

"I am not goo-goo eyes for him!" It was Jay's turn to snort.

"Yeah, of course not." Jay sighed. "Look I came here because I'm worried about you. Your acting strangely, going places with Jacob, telling Evie that you're not our friend, and playing with your sleeves."

Jenat scoffed.

"Wow, great observations, bro." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words like honey. However, her tone turned serious. "I needed money, so I had Jacob take me to the docs-"

"I could have gotten you money!" Jay said, startled.

"Don't you remember, I refuse to be someone who steals and by default accept things stolen. As for telling Evie that we're not friends," Jenat paused, composing herself. "Well, we aren't."

"That's not true!" Jay protested, venom and hurt dancing in his voice. Jenat turned away from her brother and looked out the window. "You've patched me and Carlos up countless times. Covered for Evie and Mal without thought. How can you say that you aren't their friend? My friend?"

"Because that was before. Before I needed you." Jenat turned looking at her brother. Something dangerous flashed in her eyes. "I needed all of you, but did you care?"

Jenat scoffed. "No, you let me get that sick."

Jay looked at her. Jenat didn't dare look at him. She didn't want to see anymore pity. She turned her back on him, but then she felt arms surround her in a hug.

"I never forgave myself for that." Jay said. Jenat turned around to look at her brother. He continued, though. "I was so afraid of Dad, still am. When I saw you there, lying there, I knew how powerless I was on the Isle. I had to do what Dad wanted. I had to wait."

The fog of a memory started to swirl around their feet. The smoke, thick with the smell of spices, crawled up their bodies.

_Jenat was far too sick. She should not have been at the register. Not even for a moment, but her mother was gone. Only her brother, herself, and her father remained in their home. Jenat let out a phlegmy cough, swallowing down what came up, she looked around the shop. It was five weeks after her mother had disappeared. _

"_Jenat, I might be able to get you some healing potions from Yzma." Jenat looked over to her big brother. He was thirteen, and she was days away from her eleventh birthday. She smiled at him._

"_That would be great!"_

"_Don't you dare!" Their father's voice rang out through the store. A patron whispered to the other. "I don't want anyone leaving this house. Not anymore."_

_To say their father was taking their mother's disappearance rough was putting it lightly. Jafar had become extremely protective of his children. He had barley let Jay out to stock his shelves. Something previously unheard of in the household._

"_I need you both to stay here. Under my protection." Jafar said, without glancing at his children. He stepped over and looked out the window of the shop. Anger rolled off of him._

"_Dad, Jenat's sick. Really sick. She needs medicine or a potion or-"_

"_Enough!" Jafar shouted. Two of the patrons in the shop looked at each other, silently agreeing to leave. "No one leaves."_

_Just then, Jenat let out a coughing fit, which shook her entire body. Jafar looked over his shoulder at his daughter. A look of sadness flashed across his face. _

"_Jenat, get to bed." If they were in Aurodan, then she would have a bed with lots of teddy bears, but they didn't live there. Jenat stepped down from the stool which supported her at the register. She didn't look at her brother nor her father, but she knew they watched her trail up the stairs. In the following days, the disease consumed her body. Coughing fits, and a shiver followed her around. Days turned to weeks. It was only three weeks later, after her father had given her his bed, her brother convincing Yzla to come see her to try to cure her, and hallucinations of her mother standing near her did her father allowed his son to go out and find the correct potion. _

_Jenat was healed within days. She wasn't sure what was in the correct potion, but whatever it was saved her life. The potion saved her life, but fueled her anger. _

"Yeah, that's what you've been saying for four years," Jenat pointed a finger at his chest, "You've been afraid of going against Dad for so long, you were willing to lose me."

Jay's face was a mask, but his eyes showed a sadness deep within his soul.

"If for a moment I thought I was going to lose you, I would have gone against Dad's wishes. You were so frail those weeks, but I knew. I knew you would be okay. You never give yourself enough credit for how powerful you are."

Her wrists began to sting, only slightly though. As if. As if they were warning her. Shaking her head she said the next words carefully.

"Get out, please," The words dropped from her lips in a whisper. Jay rested a kiss on her forehead. Their promise unspoken, but still there. When she heard the door close behind her brother she rolled up her sleeves. Her room was brightly lit, but somehow the henna marks glowed much brighter with a strange power.

Words from the past soon came to her ears, in her father's voice she remembered the threat. "_By the strength of the Arabian seas and desert winds I give my wish to the child who has sinned."_

The next day it was as if none of what had happened happened. At least, Jenat did her best to pretend so. Walking to classes with Jacob and Aliza seeing as how they had the most classes together. They stopped by Jenat's locker and waited for her to get her necessary books out.

"Incoming. Ten o'clock." Aliza said, hardly looking up from her novel. Jenat looked in the direction Aliza was talking about, and saw Aziz and Helios walking down the hallway. Breathing hard through her nose she tried to not pay any attention to them.

"All I'm saying is that there is no reason they can't serve both goat and lamb at lunch," Helios said as they passed by them. Jenat breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, hold that thought, man." Jenat heard Aziz say. Jacob was looking over the lawn, seemingly lost in thought. Aliza, who out of the three seemed to realize what was going to happen stepped on his foot.

"What was that for?" He said with a grimace. Aliza glanced at him.

"Incoming. One o'clock." A look of bewilderment came over his face. Aliza rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi, Jenat." Aziz said. Jenat closed her locker and turned to Aziz.

"Hi, Aziz." She responded, both Aliza and Jacob seemed rather absorbed in the novel at hand. Jenat brushed a strand out of her eyes which fell out of her usual hairstyle. Aziz smiled nervously at her.

"Um..I was wondering if maybe we could go-"

"Jenat, sorry to interrupt you Aziz, but you're going to be late to Remedial Goodness." Aliza mentioned. Jenat turned back around to look at her and Jacob. The novel was closed by her side. Jenat nodded, before looking back at Aziz.

"I'm sorry. I really do have to go. Fairy Godmother doesn't take kindly to us being late." Aziz nodded in understanding. A sad look upon his face. She wasn't sure what made her do it. She had to have lost her mind. Gone mad somewhere along the way. Jenat went to walk away, only to turn around once more and kiss Aziz on the cheek.

A smile crossed Aziz's face, which was brighter than anything Jenat had ever seen. However, Jenat quickly turned away and started walking to class. Aliza and Jacob following after her.

"You are so confusing. You know that, right?" Aliza commented as they hurried. Jenat looked at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jenat said, refusing to even acknowledge what she knew was true. She cared for Aziz deeply.

"Children, excuse me," Jenat looked up to see Fairy Godmother moving away from her desk to stand in front of the small group.

"Um, as you know this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep, and because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance." Fairy Godmother noted while throwing finger guns at Jay and Jenat.

"We have arranged for a special treat." She skipped over to the monitor which had been brought in and turned it on. On the screen Mal's mother's over-large head gazed into the camera. Muttering to themselves, the villains tried to find the correct button to push.

"I hate electronic equip-Oh!" Maleficent gave a somewhat startled surprise. She sat back revealing all of the villain parents. Jenat's eyes swept over to her father, who didn't seem to notice she was there. Typical. Her attention was brought back to the present when Fairy Godmother looked at them and told them that "they were mice".

"Hi, mom." Mal said, weakly. Jenat felt a pang in her chest. She knew what that was like, trying to impress people who you cared about far too much.

"Mal! I m-miss you!"

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar mentioned. Jenat snorted, unladylike, and uncaringly. Rolling her eyes, she saw the attention had turned to her.

"Jenat? What are you doing there, flower?" Jafar said.

"Oh nevermind her!" Maleficent tried to interject, but Jafar nor Jenat paid her any mind.

"Loophole in the proclamation. But obviously, you hadn't noticed." Jenat replied smoothly. Jafar's eyes turned sad the same way Jay's did when she said such harsh things to him.

"Oh, sweetie, of course I noticed you were gone," Jafar attempted to get his daughter to look at him. Jenat swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Did you? Did you really notice me gone?"

"Of course I did, flower."

"When? When did you notice?" Jenat demanded to know. She wanted to know if her father actually cared enough to realize both children were gone.

"How long must mommy wait to see you again?" Maleficent inquired. Jenat watched as her father became too distracted to really notice anything. Rolling her eyes, she stepped away from her past. Jay observed out of the corner of his eye Jenat's movements. She was stiff as a board, and probably more mad than anything else.

The conversation which started fell onto his deaf ears until his father and Cruella began bickering over mixed metaphors. Rolling his eyes, he reached over and shut the computer off. For a moment everyone was quiet, and he allowed his own emotions to wash over him. Anger. Annoyance. Betrayal. Then sadness.

"I'm so sorry." The headmistress said. Jay tried a smile or maybe it was a smirk.

"Thanks for the special treat."

"Of course." Fairy Godmother said, a sad look on her face. Ignoring her sad expression the other villain kids grabbed their school supplies and walked to the door.

"M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we don't pull this off?" Evie asked quietly. Mal squared her shoulders, and briefly thought.

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best."

"Really?" Carlos asked, a little surprised and a little hopeful.

"No, I think we are definitely goners." Mal said, before leading the group out of the archway leaving the Headmistress to watch after them sadly. If only they were stealthier. Jenat stood behind them in a crevice. A look of curiosity passed over her features. She let out a hiss of pain, rolling her sleeves up just a hair she saw the henna marks glowing again.

"Are you okay?" Jenat jumped turning to see who had found her. Aziz stood there watching her carefully.

"Oh, yeah, just, you know," Jenat cleared her throat, "girl problems."

Aziz smiled at her kindly, "Well if you want I know a pretty cool place that sells great dates and chocolate if you want to go."

"Um...sure. I'll have to put my bag in my room. Where's it at?"

"Agrabah." Jenat looked sharply at Aziz to make sure he wasn't lying to her. He stared at her with a small grin on his face. Jenat held up her hands.

"Wait, hold up," She began while processing what he said, "Did you fall of your magic carpet and hit your head? Or did you forget that I'm the daughter of Jafar?"

Aziz licked his lips. "Well, I don't think you're anything like Jafar."

He started to rub his hand through his hair, an action which Jenat couldn't help but be mesmerized by.

"And why is that? I could be really, really evil." Jenat mentioned. Aziz grinned again as he tried to hold back a chuckle.

"I don't think those who are evil say 'really, really evil'." Jenat humphed in response and raised an eyebrow. Aziz continued. "Only one 'really'."

Jenat rolled her eyes and couldn't help the laugh which escaped.

"That, and villains aren't usually so cute." Aziz mentioned quietly as if unsure. Jenat let out a small gasp, and looked at Aziz. He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't help, but appreciate the red which colored her cheeks.

"Come on, you can trust me." Aziz said. Jenat smiled.

"But can you trust me?" Jenat asked in a whisper. Aziz leaned close and for one moment she thought he would kiss her.

"Yes."

Jenat was not one to fuss over her clothes. She was not like Audrey, or Evie. However, there were times. She and Aziz had decided it would be best for her to place her bag in her room, but after a quick glance at her outfit she decided to change quickly. Aziz was outside her door waiting. Jenat changed into a yellow dress with a thick red belt. She reached into her closet and grabbed a red, long sleeved vest. Looking over herself, Jenat couldn't help, but appreciate the way the yellow and red complimented her skin tone.

Breathing in a sigh she opened the door to find Aziz looking at his phone. He glanced up, "Wow."

"Will this be okay?" She said, referring to her outfit, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, totally," Aziz responded. Holding out his hand, he offered her a chance to escape the walls of the school. As they walked among the deserted school halls, they were surrounded by a peaceful silence.

"It's so quiet," Jenat whispered, not wanting to break the silence completely.

"Everyone's in classes," Aziz whispered back playfully.

"Not everyone," a voice behind them said. _Shit._ Both turned around, only to find the youngest villains' kid.

"Carlos!" Jenat stage whispered.

"What are you doing?" Carlos said, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in class," Jenat said. Aziz remained silent.

"So are you. Sneaking off for a romantic date for two?" Carlos said, a wicked and mischievous smile crossing his face. Aziz looked at his watch before turning to Jenat.

"Let me talk to him," Aziz said quietly. Jenat was hesitant, she had known Carlos her entire life. Something told her to trust him though. Maybe it was the way his eyes made her feel comfortable, or how his smile made her feel safe. Jenat wasn't sure, but something made her trust Aziz more than anyone else. Nodding at him, Jenat watched as Aziz walked towards Carlos. Aziz gently took the younger boy by the shoulder, and led him just out of hearing range of Jenat.

She watched as they whispered back and forth. Carlos rubbed his neck, and raised his eyebrows. Carlos asked a question, which Aziz responded with smoothly. Carlos smiled. Aziz smirked. They had come to some sort of a deal. Carlos shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked past Jenat without so much as a glance. Jenat watched after him. Aziz came and stood beside her with his hands behind his back. She glanced at him, ready to ask what had happened. He grinned at her, making her stop herself.

Grabbing his hand, Jenat ran towards the front door. However, once they came to the edge of the school property, she hesitated. Unsure of where to go or what to do next. Aziz placed his hand on the small of her back, silently instructing her where to go. Following him, she was led away from the school. Jenat found herself in a train station not too far from where they had left.

Going onto the train she sat next to Aziz. Jenat looked around and saw many different people. Some wore dresses which could rival Lady Tremaine's. Some men wore business suits like Dr. Facilier. Some people were dressed modernly, but Jenat saw some of the beings were satyrs. She squeezed Aziz's hand whenever the train came to a stop.

"I like riding the train better than driving," Aziz said, once they stepped off. Jenat looked at him as he led her to the doors of Agrabah. She smiled at him, before she truly saw where they were going. She let out a gasp. Large, marble doors stood between Auradon and Agrabah.

"Yeah, Dad had them installed. Personally, I think they overdid it," Aziz said, moving closer to the gates. Aziz felt a tug, and turned to see Jenat was looking at her shoes. He turned towards her, and brushed a rogue hair out of her face. She nestled into his hand.

"What if they won't let me in?" She asked. Aziz smiled at her, before boldly kissing her on the forehead. Jenat looked up at him curiously.

"I'm the prince. I'll make them allow you entrance," he said. Jenat smiled at his daring statement. Nodding, she let him guide her to the doors. They entered without issue. The guards by the door welcomed their prince home, as well as his honored guest. Jenat's smile was polite and forced, but the farther Aziz led her into Agrabah, the more real her smile turned.

Spices took over the air, and vendors were trying to sell them everything from dates to silk tunics and pants. Jenat gazed around the desert society as a warmth blossomed in her core. She spun gently when the sound of a drum could be heard just a few feet away.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Aziz asked, turning to her. He was stunned to see she had disappeared.

"Yeah, buddy! Look the other way!" A vendor selling vegetables called out to him. Aziz spun in the direction directed to him, and was amazed to see a girl dancing with the drummers rhythm. Many others had gathered around her. Aziz walked closer and watched Jenat with interest. Jenat had one arm parallel to her chest. Her hand resting on the elbow of her other arm. She watched with great interest as the hand in the air fell gently to the other elbow. The sun setting. Jenat looked in the direction of where the figurative sun set, before spinning quickly. When she finished spinning a hand rested on her hip, while another rested below her chin. A woman of beauty.

With the rhythm picking up, her movements traveled quicker through her limbs. She drew her hand under chin quickly, showing a harsh death of the woman. Jenat's head fell to the side, but her other hand had remained on her hip. The hand on her hip snaked up through the air, and as Jenat watched it, her face softened. With a quick movement her hands flew by her face. Aziz blinked. He knew that pose! It was the start of the harvest dance. She waited for a moment, before she turned to look at him and wink. His cheeks colored slightly, before he knew he was standing in front of her. Jenat smiled at Aziz, but before they could go to the next move, a voice called out.

"Your majesty!" Both teens turned to look to find guards approaching them. Aziz's eyes grew wide, grabbing Jenat's hand, and guiding her into a dark alley.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soooo, I'm posting earlier than expecting. This is the most important chapter in the entire series. It'll will really set the tone for not only this story, but the rest of the series. After this chapter there is only one more chapter in this story, and then I'll be going on a hiatus for the series for about a month or two. I'm planning on being back sometime in April. If there are any Harry Potter fans on who follow me I'm also posting a one-shot Fred/OC romance story, so if you want to see it that'll be posted around April sometime. Every time I plan to post a chapter you can see the expected dates on my page. **

**So, what to expect in this chapter? Mmmm. Let's see what y'all think, and then we'll talk. Comment, follow, favorite, all that good stuff.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS FRANCHISE, only Jenat.**

Chapter 13

Ma cherie mademoiselle,

It is with the deepest pride and greatest pleasure

That we welcome you tonight

Jenat walked to the edge of her room to look out at the party downstairs on the courtyard lawn. She smiled gently, seeing everyone so happy made something inside her feel warm. Retreating back into her dorm room she rolled up her sleeves. The henna was there, but was not glowing. She sighed in confusion. She rolled her sleeves back down. It's showtime.

Be...our...guest

Jenat made her way to the courtyard, quickly spying the other villain kids down the way. Jenat felt slightly overwhelmed by everyone there. She felt eyes on her, scrutinizing her every move. Jenat knew what to do. Shoulders back, head up, and light steps, just as her mother, father, and others taught her. She may not be of royal blood, but she was still meant to have been born in a palace.

They can sing!

They can dance!

After all, Miss, this is France!

And the dinner here is never second best!

Jenat watched as Mal took a strawberry, and Jay recognized the chocolate fountain. She couldn't help but snort a very unladylike snort at the excitement in her brother's eyes. Carlos hung back with Jay and started putting random fruits into the fountain.

"You look wonderful." Jenat turned to see Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor," Jenat said, before glancing over. Taylor's hair was groomed back and in a bun. He was wearing a three piece suit. Jenat arched an eyebrow.

"Not my typical style trust me, but all the scholarship kids are working this snazzy function," Taylor mentioned. Jenat looked around and did notice several students, including her friends, wearing three piece suits. The women apparently had an option to wear a pencil skirt with their outfits.

"Hor d'oeuvres?" Taylor said, presenting her the tray of appetizers.

"No, thank you," said Jenat with a small, amused smirk. Taylor shared a smile with her, before knitting his eyebrows together.

"How come you're only wearing one earring?" Taylor asked, but before Jenat could answer both turned to someone shouted Jenat's name.

"Hey," Aziz said, when he finally got to where Taylor and Jenat were standing. Jenat's cheeks turned red from the memories of the day before. Jenat and Aziz looked at each other with small smiles forgetting where they were. Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Jenat said with a soft smile.

"Hey," Taylor said. Jenat and Aziz turned to look at him. "Hor d'oeuvres?"

"Um… not at the moment. Thanks, though man. Sorry to hear your parents couldn't make it today," Aziz mentioned. Taylor nodded his thanks.

"Yeah, apparently the university was having a really important meeting regarding the anthropology department, and Dad doesn't really like going out without Mom. You know, missing social cues and such," Taylor said, rubbing his hand on his neck. Taylor saw the confused look on Jenat's face.

"Oh, my parents are Jane and Tarzan. You know, boy raised by gorillas?" Taylor said.

"Right. Yeah. Clay's pretty chill, hates guns. He's the one who told me about Tarzan and Jane." Taylor and Aziz looked at each other in confusion.

"Who's Clay?" Aziz asked. Jenat tilted her head.

"Clayton's son." A shiver went down Taylor's back. He made an excuse, and quickly exited. Jenat turned to Aziz, who was looking away from her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Aziz turned to Jenat and smiled. He took her hands in his.

"I wouldn't go around mentioning the other villain kids. Especially to the children of the parents who defeated them. They might not take kindly to hearing that their parents' arch enemies reproduced."

"But, your parents' arch nemesis reproduced and you seem okay with me," Jenat responded with her eyebrows close together in confusion.

"Well, that's because I met you, and well I-" Aziz paused. Licking his lips, he tried to think of the best way to continue.

"You what?"Jenat said. Aziz turned to look at her completely. For a moment, Jenat forgot who they were and where they were.

"I like you, Jenat. I like you a lot," Aziz said, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I like you a lot, too, Aziz." The two teenagers smiled gently at each other. Aziz stepped forward, and brushed a kiss on her forehead.

"I want you to meet my parents," Aziz said. Jenat's face quickly drained of any color.

"Your parents?" Aziz tugged on her hand leading her over to a couple who was sitting at a table with a girl around their age and a man with blue pants.

"Mother. Father," Aziz greeted them. Jenat stood slightly behind him. Aziz kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand before giving him a hug. Jasmine looked behind her son to see a girl. The girl didn't seem like much. She wore a scarlet red dress with her hair pulled back into a braid. The girl was looking at the ground. One hand resting on her arm as if to protect herself from something.

"Hello, dear," Jasmine said, a kind smile grazing her lips. Aziz and Aladdin turned around. Jenat glanced up at them before curtseying. Aziz stepped over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to bow. This isn't a formal event," Aziz whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him in confusion.

"My father always said to greet the Sultan as such," She said standing up.

"And who is your father?" Jenat turned to see the man who asked the question. She knew who he was. Aziz had the same nose, and the same curve of the jaw. His hair was dark with gray streaks. His skin was smooth, but Jenat could see old calluses on his hands. He was Aladdin.

"My father is Jafar," Jenat said. She stood straight. Head up. Shoulders back. Back straight. "My name is Jenat. I am the sister of Jay. Jay and I are the only children of Jafar and Ragna."

Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other before looking back at her. Aziz tightened his grip on her shoulders. Jenat turned to look at him.

"Father, Mother. I was thinking we could all have lunch."

"Yes. Let's eat. Daughter of Jafar, will you sit with us?" Aladdin asked patiently. Jenat glanced at him in surprise before nodding with a smile.

"This is Jordan," Aladdin introduced the young girl, before turning to the man in blue pants, "and this is Genie."

Jenat turned to the former genie. He was tanner than the others, and had kind eyes. Jenat tugged on her sleeves. Aziz pulled out a seat for her before sitting down. Surprisingly, a conversation flowed easily among them. Jenat stayed quiet and observed more. Soon there was laughter at the table, and Jenat felt a hand on her leg. Looking over, Aziz had rested his hand on her leg and was looking at her. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear.

"You okay? You're quieter than normal." Jenat nodded. She was fine. Time passed as they continued their conversation. Jenat was smiling when she felt something bump her chair, and then liquid down the front of her dress. Startled she looked up to see Audrey.

"Oops. I'm so sorry, Jenat. I tripped over your chair. You might want to scoot your chair in," Audrey said, with an empty cup in her hand. Jenat smiled.

"My sincerest apologies, I was unaware Auradon would produce such ungraceful princesses." Audrey humphed and then left. Jenat grabbed a napkin and tried to clean up the stain.

"You're not supposed to rub stains, you know," Aziz said. Jenat turned to look at him with a disgruntled look on her face. Aziz swiftly glanced away. Jenat tried to get the stain to disappear.

"What did you say to Audrey?" Jenat glanced up to see Evie behind her. Evie gently smiled at the others around the table.

"Nothing too harsh," Jenat replied. Aziz snorted. Both girls glanced at the prince.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Evie said. Jenat nodded before excusing herself to follow Evie.

"Here we go. This will look nice." Evie handed Jenat the dress before practically shoving the girl behind the shoji door. Jenat looked at the dress and saw it was floor length with two layers. The top one being a shade darker, while the bottom one matched the top part of the dress.

"I hope you don't mind it's red," Evie said, offhandedly. Jenat stripped down to her undergarments. Peeking out from behind the shoji door, she gave Evie a confused look in the mirror.

"Why would I mind?" Ducking back, she lifted her arms to put on the gown.

"Well, red is your father's color, and I know you don't like your father too much." Jenat paused in smoothing out her dress. Her hands paused at her waist startled by what Evie said.

"Even if it is my father's color, it is still a color. Besides, I like this color," Jenat said, stepping out from behind the door. Jenat undid her braid, annoyed it had become messy from the change of clothes. She was about to say more when pain in her wrist made her yell out. Evie stopped applying mascara and turned around in fright.

She was shocked to find Jenat on her knees clutching her wrist. Evie ran over to her alarmed. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Jenat looked at Evie, but Evie looked at Jenat's wrists instead. Before Jenat could stop her Evie was tugging Jenat's sleeves up to reveal the glowing henna marks. Evie's eyes widened in shock. Her eyes scanned over her friend's wrist. Swirls enchanted her to look at the markings. A flower resembling something of a frangipani laid by the right side of her wrist. More specifically, right under the lines all humans possess. Evie remembered looking at an old flower book with Jenat when they were little. The two girls had looked over each flower. Evie was trying to find inspiration of her fashion, and Jenat was trying to pronounce each one.

"You can't tell anyone!" Jenat said yanking her wrist back. Evie looked up, not realizing how lost in thought she had been.

"Jenat, does Jay know?"

"No."

"Aziz?"

"No."

"Fairy Godmother?"

"No!" Jenat stood up pulling down her sleeves. "Don't you get it no one knows."

"I know."

Jenat turned to Evie. Evie stood up gracefully, and a familiar feeling of amazement passed through Jenat with how elegant Evie could be even in something as annoying as heels. The feeling quickly dissipated though as realization of what her words could mean.

"Are you threatening me?" Jenat asked. Evie shook her head.

"I want to help you, Jenat."

"You can't help me." Jenat let out a defeated sigh and sat down on one of the beds. She tucked her fist into her other hand before setting her chin on top.

"No one can help me. It's a wish. It's why I came to Auradon. Some of my friends and I. Well, we were cursed in some way by our parents." Jenat didn't know why she was spilling her guts to Evie, but she just was.

"But magic doesn't work on the Isle," Evie said, a certain uncertainty in her tone. Jenat recognized that uncertainty. It was the same one used when Jay tried to tell her that there would be food on the table, or the same one she used on the younger kids to try to convince them not to join gangs. It was the uncertainty that was not for people on the Isle. It was the uncertainty meant to bring up just a shred of hope.

"Bad magic doesn't exist on the Isle," Jenat hissed in pain as she clutched her wrists again. Evie was by her side in only a moment. Jenat looked back at Evie. Evie had hope. A look dangerous for the Isle. One which should have been stomped, kicked, punched, bitten, beaten out of her. Out of all of them. Jenat's pain subsided only for a moment. She turned to Evie and grabbed her hands.

"Listen, I don't know how much time I have until the wish comes true. I need you to do me a favor. I don't care how long it takes, but someone has to do it. After I'm gone go to my room. Underneath the bed will be a box. I have instructions in there. I got worried this would happen, so I planned ahead. Swear to me the instructions will be completed?" Jenat pleaded with Evie. Evie observed Jenat. Evie recognized that face. It was a look every child on the Isle had. It was a look which pleaded, asked for mercy, patience. Evie nodded.

"I swear it'll get done."

"There you two are!" Jay said when they saw them approach. Each girl forced a smile. Jenat noticed Aziz and his parents had joined Ben and his parents. Mal was standing nearby.

"The King and Queen invited us to play croquet before lunch. Come on," Jay said. Carlos had lost interest in the game and was instead playing with Dude. Aziz was laughing along with the others as Jenat said a joke. She smiled, happy to see she could make even the royals laugh. Aziz wrapped his arm around her shoulders, before whispering in her ear.

"By the way, you look beautiful in that dress." Jenat blushed.

"You!" Everyone's attention quickly turned towards Mal, Audrey, and an elderly woman wearing a dress suit.

"How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Ben quickly moved over to Mal and wrapped his arm against her shoulders.

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance." Jenat walked closer to Mal and the others. Leaving Aziz behind, she stood next to her brother. She noticed Fairy Godmother hold up her hand to the security guards, telling them to wait.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you?" She turned to speak to the group behind her. A hand touched Jenat's. Glancing she saw Aziz was standing next to her. "The poison apples. And the spells. Spells."  
Queen Leah turned back to the purple-haired girl. "My daughter ...was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So, her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!"

Queen Leah turned her back to the young girl.

"You mustn't trust her," She whispered to the group behind her. Mal reached out a hand to rest on the old woman's shoulder, she even went as far as starting to apologize to the former queen. Chad quickly jumped between them.

"Go away! Stay away from her!"

"Don't do this, Chad." Jenat couldn't believe herself when she saw not only Ben, but also Aziz coming to their defense.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villain's teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh?" Chad looked over the two boys' shoulders, and pointed at Mal.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend." Ben tried to come to their defense, but instead of listening Chad pointed at Jay.

"Oh. You enjoy hurting people." Jenat rested a hand on her brother's shoulder, calming him.

"You're a sneaky wannabe." Jenat raised an eyebrow at him. Was that the worst he had? Even if it did sting a little. Chad quickly changed gears towards Evie.

"And you. You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Evie stepped forward, having enough of the day and of the annoying royal.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She asked talking into her mirror. When the answer appeared, she shoved the mirror in Chad's face.

"What? Come on!" Chad said as he shoved her hand away. Making her almost lose the mirror. That was enough for Jay. He rushed towards Chad and grabbed his collar.

"Back off, Chad. All right? Back off!" Evie came up behind Jay and sprayed Chad with something in a bottle. Chad fell like a sack of rocks, but it wasn't Chad that cried out.

One minute Ben is trying to calm down a fight between Jay, Chad, and Evie. Then, Jay and Evie were quickly by Jenat's side. She was down on her knees, and clutching her wrists. Several people were surrounding Chad. Audrey was saying that Evie did something, but it fell on deaf ears. Ben turned towards the villain kids quickly, unsure of what was going on.

"We were never taught kindness or fair play by our parents." Ben turned to see Jenat talking.

"Jenat," Aziz said hesitantly, walking over to her. He placed a hand on her, but before he could reach Jenat, she looked up. Something made everyone freeze. Maybe it was the pained look on her face. Maybe it was the tears streaming down. Maybe, just maybe, it was the way her eyes were glowing yellow when they had been brown only a moment before.

"But we learned how to be kind from the Isle!" She quickly turned to look at her brother.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I tried so hard to fight it." Jay looked at her confused, not understanding what she was saying.

"I'm so sorry. It's too strong now. I can't fight it!" Jenat said to her brother, practically shouting at him.

"You're stronger though. You can fight it!" Jay wasn't even sure what he was saying or what he was talking about, but he felt it before he saw it. There was no sand near the area. Afterall, they were far from the ocean, and even then the closest ocean had a rocky terrain. Nevertheless, when he saw the sand moving around them, and how it rolled with the clouds of smoke, he knew it wasn't anything anyone in Auradon did. Jay knew why Jenat would never come home.

He turned to her.

"You have to fight it!"

"I'm so weak, Jay. I've been trying to hold it off." More tears streamed down her face. She was always a cryer.

"No, you're not." If they had been looking then they would have realized everyone was stepping away from the winds and sand.

"You promised me," Jay whispered to his little sister. For a moment, they had gone back to the day Jenat left. Jenat a scared little girl trying to be defiant and Jay a terrified boy trying to keep his family together.

"That's the difference between promises and wishes, Jay. Promises break." Finally, the winds and sands took Jenat away from Jay, sweeping her away from him. When Jay looked around he found her only a few feet away back on her own feet. Jay went to run after her, but he was stopped suddenly. Jay looked to see Evie stopping him. He wanted to ask her why, but he knew why. Evie knew Jenat couldn't be saved.

Jenat looked around at everyone. The royals who were afraid. The villain kids who were shocked. Jenat looked at her brother. He stood there with a defeated look on his had seen that look so many times on the Isle. She saw it on the little kids who couldn't fight the older ones. She saw the look on the old pirates who tried their best to stand up for what they believed in, but couldn't. It was a look meant to convince yourself you had lost the battle. She turned her head, but stopped when she saw Aziz. His face was neutral. She knew that look, too. It was a look of someone on the Isle. Someone who was ready to do whatever it took to get what they wanted.

Jenat felt metal wrap around her wrists, and her dress tear from the winds. One minute she was there, and the next she wasn't. Jay knew she was right.

Wishes don't break. Ever.

**My my my. Well, lookie here. So, like I said before only one more chapter to go and then my name won't be on this page until April. The story is called ****_Dreadful Destinies, _****and well that's all I can say for now. Hey, I can't let all the cats out of the bag, or maybe I should say I shouldn't use up all my wishes. If you have a question, ask it, and I'll answer it. See you guys next month.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here we are. To be honest with you all when I started this journey I was scared I would lose interest in it, and end up leaving it. This is the first story I've actually finished that wasn't a short story. For anyone who's curious the page count is 102. I know I beg for comments every chapter, but this time I really need to hear from you guys. I have the first couple chapters for this sequel written, so I was wondering if you guys wanted a trailer sort. I'll create a poll on my profile. So, I will be going on a short break about a month, before posting the sequel. You can check out the release date for it on my profile. So, comment, favorite, follow, all that good stuff. I'll see you guys soon .**

Chapter 14

"According to the students of Auradon Prep, Jenat disappeared in a cloud of sand and smoke."

Jay had disappeared for several hours after his sister, except Nalani found him in the kitchens. Flour was on the floor, and bags of sugar were opened on the counter. Chocolate chips were on the table, strewn about. Jay himself sat on the floor, his hands held his head, and his elbows rested on his knees. His red outfit covered in flour and his face had tear marks.

"Jay, what happened here?" Nalani asked. She cautiously approached the boy. She was still in her uniform, afterall she was on cleanup duty.

"She never got any chocolate chip cookies." Nalani knelt down beside him, hesitating for a moment she wrapped her arms around him. Someone was watching the news too loud, and they could hear what was being said.

"The fifteen year old is the daughter of Jafar, but multiple people claim her to be a kind girl, and say she is not a threat. These claims are agreed on by Fairy Godmother, headmistress and one of Jenat's teachers at Auradon Prep."

"Do you think Uma's crew will try anything today?" Eva Lynn asked. Henri looked over at her, behind her a map with pins in it. Terrance didn't even glance up from his computers, hacking into every camera in Auradon he could get his hands on.

''Uma's a lot of things, but she isn't disrespectful towards someone who helped her for so long," Henri responded. She turned back to the map, putting a pin on some caravan trading post.

Eva Lynn and Mary Lynn glanced at each other, before going back to the newspaper articles. An old television crackled in the corner.

"A search party is being organized by Prince Benjamin, along with the help of Prince Aziz."

Aziz walked by the camels. His cream colored clothing reflected in the sun, and his large turban reminded everyone of who he was and what he could do. He had heard his parents' stories, and knew the Cave of Wonders was where Genie had been, but the Cave denied any requests. He started heading back to his castle. Suddenly annoyed with how little he could help. Aziz jumped up onto the camel's back easily and motioned the camel to go in the direction of his palace. A radio on the camel's hip continued the news.

"We can only hope that Jenat is safe wherever she is."

"Now is not the time to suddenly want to be a father, Jafar," Maleficent said. She had gone to the Junk Shop to find the former genie drinking.

"I did that to her. What type of father am I?" He asked, with glassy eyes. Maleficent rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"A good one! You were trying to protect her from them, remember?" She had thrown her arm in the direction of Auradon. The buzz of the antenna television went out, before Jafar went to put it back.

"And now the weather."

"Kind of fucked up," Jacob looked up from where he was sitting at the bar of _Gaston's _when the bartender spoke, "Do a story about a girl, a villain's kid no less, and then nonchalantly go to the weather."

"At least they're covering her story," Jacob said. He glanced at the girl. She was blonde with blue eyes and was rather pale. The bartender snorted, while cleaning a glass.

"They don't really have an option not to, do they? The daughter of Jafar suddenly goes missing? Yeah, right."

"Hey, Jacob," Taylor called. Nalani and Alisa following him. Jacob turned, only taking his eyes off the girl for a moment. He greeted his friends, but missed the girl slip out the backdoor. Nevertheless, the television that usually showed the game, continued with the news.

"Well, it looks like the sun will be shining on the new king. Friday's coronation will be sunny and barely a cloud in sight."

Jenat stretched out on the carpet. A radio crackled. She now understood why her father complained about the weather being cool on the Isle even on the warmest days. The desert was hot, but wherever she was had a humid heat. She wore a short tunic with gold trim and the same double layered skirt from the dress Evie had allowed her to borrow. Jenat wondered if Evie was going to miss it. She crossed her ankles, closing her eyes and fell asleep, before the tears escaped.

* * *

"At last here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm Snow White, bring you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all."

"Turn on the game!" Gwenaelle ignored the drunk. There wasn't even a game on, moron. She leaned up against the bar.

"Oh, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant. But what is happening with Jane's hair? And there is Fairy Godmother's wand."

"Do you think it's as magical as they pretend it to be?" Mary Lynn asked. She and her twin sat in front of the television. Henri sat behind them on the couch. They had decided to move the television in front of the couch for the special occasion, and pretending it wasn't to keep an eye on the news. Henri was sitting on her legs, arm resting on the back of the couch.

"I don't know, maybe." Clicking sounds caught Henri's attention. Turning around, she saw Terrance still at his computer. Sighing, she stepped over the back of the couch and walked up behind him.

"Come on, minute man. We both know Jenat would have found a way to contact us by now if she was in danger." Henri leaned down and wrapped her arms around Terrance's shoulders. Terrance rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to lose anyone. Not again," He mumbled.

"You won't."

"Oh, and here comes Ben now."

Jay had been starting to wonder if what they were about to do was the right move. Unknown to him, so was the rest of the Core Four. He just couldn't be for sure if he released his father, if his father would actually help reverse the wish.

"Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing. Evie. Someone named Evie designed her gown."

Evie wanted to sleep. How ironic, she was dressed like a princess and she wanted to sleep like the one who had sent her mother to the Isle. She had been working nonstop on both her's and Mal's dress, as well as trying to convince Jay to open the box from Jenat's room. All in all, she was exhausted.

"The coronation is starting! How exciting!"

Gwenaelle couldn't help, but roll her eyes at the annoying princess on the screen. In the matter of minutes far too many things happened. First, old man Stanley, who knew her father, yelled at her to fill drinks. Second, the television cut off, and thirdly they were frozen. Gwenaelle was aware of the feeling of her own heart beat, but when she tried to move, she couldn't. They waited. Waited. Waited. Unable to do anything else. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. And then movement.

Gwenaelle nearly fell over from standing so still for so long. Gwenalle looked around before grabbing the remote and turning the television back on. Apparently hours had passed. It was dark outside, but that did not stop the Auradon kids from celebrating not only the newly crowned king, but also the villains' kids choosing good.

Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise

Write the book story of our lives

This is us taking back the night

Ohay, Ohay

"Make sure the boundary booby traps are set properly. I will not be losing territory to angry villagers," Terrance told the two Lynn twins. They nodded, understanding their assignments. Voices of angry Isle-dwellers barreling around.

"At least we know we have someone on the other side," Henri said, still sitting on the couch. Terrance turned to her.

"True. But right now I'm worried about this side. Let's go."

Break the spell, we were born this way

Be yourself, forget the DNA

Everybody raise your hands and say

Ohay, Ohay, hey

"You know, you should be there. Celebrating and all," Jordan said to Aziz. They had been watching the coronation on the flat screen at the palace. At least, Jordan was. Aziz was writing down places he hadn't been yet, looking for Jenat.

"Then why am I here instead?" Jordan snorted.

"Because you're obsessed with finding her. Or you feel guilty. Or maybe you're in love with a genie."

Yo!

It's time to set this thing off

Let's make it happen now

I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors

Show 'em my passion sound

They all told me I should back down

Judgin' me 'cause of my background

Thinking 'bout changing my path now

Nah. I ain't goin' out like that now.

"Hey, get back to work." Stanely yelled. Gwenaelle turned, annoyed.

"Hey, Stanely!" Stanely turned to the teenager. "I quit."

"Oh. I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?" Mal promised with glowing green eyes.

"Far from it, Mal," Gwenaelle whispered.


End file.
